Days of Wine and Roses Continued
by TheBonesGirl33
Summary: Based after the end of Episode 5X11. A mysterious photo album is left after a break-in. What does it mean? And how will it affect Jane and Lisbon's relationship? Read to find out! FINAL CHAPTER UP NOW! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my first fanfic ever! Im not much of a writer but i'm trying! I hope you all like it!**

Disclaimer- I don't own The Mentalist or the characters! Just love the show!

* * *

Damn Tommy Volker. With every person he kills or has someone kill for him, he is only making it worse. And sometime he has to slip up. No one can be perfect all the time. Even Red John has left some clues as to who he is even though we haven't caught him yet.

Tommy Volker made me break a promise. I keep my promises as best I can. Those girls didn't deserve to die. The promise I broke was to keep one of them safe and I didn't, thanks to Volker. Yes I hate that I broke the promise but what I hate more is he is getting away with murder. And thats worse. Who cares about a broken promise! I need to put this rat away once and for all.

The drive home from the crime scene was quiet. All I could think of was Volker and how in the hell I was going to bring him down. All my attempts have been failures so far. I cant let him get away with what he has done. Thats why I accepted Janes help. I really did't want to but what else am I supposed to do, i'm out of options. And Jane closes cases, so if he have a shot at bringing Volker down, he is the only one we have.

_*Flashback_

_"Jane, I need your help" I said while looking at the body of my suspect. I was on my way to question the guy when Volker and Van Pelt had called and told me we were to late. _

_Jane looks at me with questionable eyes but nods anyway. "Of course Lisbon, I told you I would help."_

_I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying I only herd him agree and then my mind went into over drive! Thinking of all the ways I have failed I started to get real angry! With my eyes were glued to the bodies I was unaware of what was going on around me until I felt a couple of warm fingers under my chin coaxing me to look up at him. I reluctantly look at Jane. My breath caught in my throat as he looked me in the eye. His hand moves from my chin to my cheek so his thumb could whip away the tear that escaped. Looking down in embarrassment, I didn't even know I was crying! Why am I crying? _

_"We will get this scum bag, Lisbon! I promise!" Jane said taking a tiny step closer and bending his knees to look me in the eye. He gave me a smile and nod to make sure I understood what he said. All I could do was shake my head yes. I was suddenly pulled into a strong embrace. _

_This was so unprofessional, but at this point I simply didn't care. He mad me feel safe and confident. So hug him back, wrapping my arms around him and leaning my head against his chest. His arms are around my shoulders with his chin resting on my head._ _I took a few deep breaths and then reluctantly pulled away from Jane. _

_" You should get home Lisbon, you need your rest. We have a murderer to apprehend!" Jane said taking a step back and punching me in the arm playfully with a big grin on his face. _

_"Thanks Jane" I rolled my eyes and walked towards my car. _

_*End of Flashback_

Arriving home was comforting, I really just wanted to forget todays events. Have a nice hot shower and then climb in bed and forget. Walking through the door I shut it behind me and lock the deadbolt. I unholster my gun and put it in the drawer of the table by my door. Taking my shoes off and putting them neatly next to the table I pad into the kitchen for a drink. After drinking a glass of water to clear my head I start to make my way up stairs to take that shower I was looking forward to.

Coming to my room, I strip and step into my bathroom. After turning the shower on and waiting for the water to become the right temperature, I set out my towel and collect my soaps. Stepping into the shower I let the hot water run over me for a few minutes. The beads of hot water hitting my back felt like it was removing more then just the dirt from the day, It was washing away the stress and worry. For a few moments I was at peace and my mind was blank. I wish I could stay this way forever but there is a murderer on the loose. I need to pull myself together and get this guy!

I wash my hair and body with my favorite shampoo, conditioner and body wash. Jane had once told me I smell like cinnamon and ever since then I have used the same wash. I don't really want anything different. When I step out of the shower I wrap my self in my nice fluffy white towel and make my way over to my dresser to find something to wear. I decide I want to be comfortable and the only article of clothing I feel completely at ease in is my "Lisbon" jersey. But thats in the laundry down stairs. Deciding it was worth the trip, I start towards the door to my room. When I get to the top of the stairs a strange feeling comes over me and makes me stop. Something is out of place.

* * *

**A/N- please review! I would like to know if its worth continuing and if its a good start!**

***Hailey**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you all so much for your positive reviews! I have to give credit to moonlight64 for helping me with a part in this chapter! You have been a big help, and you encouraged me to write this! I thank you! **

Disclaimer- I still don't own The Mentalist :(

* * *

Suspecting someone is in my house I run back into my room and grab my gun and my phone. After checking to make sure the gun was loaded I make my way to the stairs again. Raising my gun I cautiously descend the stairs in front of me. At first glance nothing looks out of place so maybe I was just being paranoid. Still with my gun aimed I arrive at the base of the steps. Thats when I see it. The dead bolt was unlocked. I as sure I flipped that! Looking around my small apartment, my eyes drift around to make sure nothing was stolen or broken. Walking into my living room I immediately freeze. My eyes locked on an unfamiliar object on my coffee table. Lowering my gun and slowly walking over to investigate, I discover its a photo album.

The cover of the album is black leather with a gold print border on the front. Usually most albums or scrapbooks have a word or phrase on the front for easy identification, but not this one. Having nothing on the front seemed to make me uneasy. Sitting on the couch I begin to reach for the album but then think better of it. I am a detective, I have bee to many crime scenes and know the protocol. I should be wearing gloves. What if there are finger prints on it? I should I call Cho and the rest of the team to come check it out. But there is another option that come to mind.

Jane. This could be one of his games. I wouldn't put it past him to do something like this! He probably thinks it will make me feel better. Its actually pissing me off! How dare him break into my house!

Half of my brain is telling me its not him and that this is serious the other is half is screaming that this is Janes doing. Deciding to be cautious about it, I decide I need to call Jane.

Grabbing my phone from where it sits beside me on the couch, I press speed dial number 1.

He answers on the second ring, " Hello Lisbon! Miss me already?" he said laughing a little.

"Yeah right" I scoffed. "Now, were you in my house about twenty minutes ago?" I asked looking at the untouched album still sitting in the center of the coffee table.

"Umm...no. Why? Whats wrong Lisbon?" He said with a little concern in his voice.

I debated on leaving it at that but thought better of it. He would just come over and demand what was wrong. " Uh no big deal, but someone was in my house while I was in the shower. They left something..." I let my sentence trail off, not really knowing what else to say.

"Someone was in your house? And they left something, Did you all the team? Im coming over so I can look around. I know, I know you are a detective and I bet you did a fine job looking around but i'm the best so ill have a look for myself" Jane said.

I didn't really appreciate his tone, all controlling and boss like. Im the boss! "No I haven't called the team yet. I thought this was one of your jokes! But fine Jane, you can have a look. Wouldn't you like to know what was left?" I asked sighing.

" No, i'll find out when I get there. But I have an idea of what it could be" he chuckled and sighed. " I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't touch it, we will look at it together" he said and hung up.

Really? No good bye? He usually says something along the lines of a good bye. For some strange reason I didn't like it. Shaking my head to clear the thoughts away I noticed my hair is wet. Oh crap! Im still in a towel! Jumping up, I sprint to the laundry room to look for something decent to wear. Unfortunately the only things in here are my jerseys, other t-shirts and underwear. Nothing! My jersey will have to do, but that hardly covers my ass! Well the jersey is going to have to do. Throwing on a pair of underwear and a bra, I slip into my jersey just in time to hear a knock at the door. He was early! But at least he knocked!

* * *

**A/N- I had this chapter done already so I decided to post it! Sorry they are short! Im going to try and make them longer from now on! The third chapter won't be done for a few days. I hope you all like it! review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Here is chapter 3 for everyone! Its mostly Jane and Lisbon fluff. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

"Coming!" I yell running to the door. Stopping before I open it, I try and tug my jersey down a little more.

"Lisbon stop fidgeting, you look fine!" Jane said through the door. Of course he would know I was worrying. He probably heard my feet stop or something stupid like that.

Turning the door nob, I am greeted with big smile. Given the time, I would have thought he changed his clothes. But I should have known, its a rare sight to see Jane in something other then a three piece suit. His smile falters a little when he sees what i'm wearing, and I see his eyes start to wonder.

Feeling a little exposed and uneasy, I clear my throat. His eyes return to my face and I think I might have seen his eyes dilate slightly. But that couldn't be! He cant possibly be interested in me that way. We're friends, and coworkers it would be completely inappropriate. But playing with him might be fun! Not tonight though, he came to investigate. Maybe later.

"Hey Jane. Come on in" I said stepping aside so he could walk in.

Jane takes a few steps inside and starts looking around right away. I just stay quiet and let him do his thing. He is quite a character isn't he? As much as he annoys me, I really like watching him work. Its fascinating! I would really like to see things through his eyes. See how he interprets evidence. Maybe he can teach me a thing or two. As I follow him through my tiny apartment my mind begins to wonder to a place I would rather think didn't exist. Because it scares me to think about. It might just scare me a little more then having a gun in my face. I try not to think to much about it because if I do it gets stuck in my head like a song you don't remember listening to!

Ever since that day he shot me in an attempt to trap Red John things have been different. To other people who have know us we act like nothing has happened, but in my mind everything has changed. He said he loved me, and then denied it. I didn't even know he could possibly feel that way about me. I still don't know if he meant anything by what he said. I'm so confused, it has me questioning my own feelings. I know I care for him, I care for him a lot! I went crazy the whole time he was in Vegas! But was it love? I refused to think of my feelings for Patrick Janes as love. I feel a lot of things for him but none of them are even close to love. Great the song is stuck in my head! And sometimes this song leaves me needing to know what he means. Every time I think about it, it gets harder and harder to get rid of. So I focus on what Jane is doing.

He looked at the windows and door first and it looked like he didn't really find anything so he moved on. I tried to ask him question but I got nothing in response so I huffed and went to sit on the couch to wait for him.

Waiting for him to finish seemed to take hours! But all in all I think I waited about half an hour to forty five minutes. All that time I was thinking about Jane. Mostly pros and cons of being in a relationship with him. Eventually I just lay down and close my eyes. Not really caring where my thoughts went. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I feel something tickling my right foot.

Startled, I kick whatever it touching my foot. "Ouch!"

"Jeez Jane! Its your own fault! You shouldn't have woken me up like that!" I yelled and jumped to one side of the couch, hugging my knees to my chest. I scowled at him as he laughed and sat down casually. He turns to face me still chuckling a little.

" Well, how else am I supposed to get you to wake up? Did you want me kiss you or something?" he laughed and then laughed harder when he saw the look of horror on my face.

I recovered and said " no Jane. That wouldn't be necessary" I said and move closer to Jane so i'm sitting criss cross with my elbows on my knees. Maybe I can mess with him a little, it could be fun. But then again it might come across as flirting. I'm going for it anyway. My face is in my hands " do you want to know why?" I say just above a whisper, dragging out the last word.

He calls my bluff as he leans in too. "Yes Lisbon, please enlighten me!" he smiles.

Well I cant back down now. I get up on my knees and slowly inch towards him. I place my hands on his chest to push him back in to the couch. Being this close to him I can tell his breathing is elevated and his pupils are dilated. He is speechless, which I find odd. Usually he has a whole lot to say. Our bodies are close but not touching, and I'm finding it really hard to remember what I was doing.

" It wouldn't be necessary to use the excuse of waking me up to kiss me. If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask." I said in the most innocent voice I could.

Jane was looking at me strangely. I assume he is trying to decide if I was serious or not. At this point i'm not even sure if i'm still playing. For some reason it doesn't feel like a game anymore. I kind of would like to know what his lips felt like against mine, what his hands would feel like in my hair. I was captivated by his blue eyes and I couldn't look away.

" Really Lisbon? I just have to ask..." Jane speaking is what brought be back to earth and broke the spell. I suddenly realized how I had moved. I was laying on top of him now. How did that happen? His arms were even laying loosely around my waist.

He was getting ready to say something else when I move my mouth to his ear. "No!" was all I said and said it a little loud. I get off him and swing my legs over the couch in a sitting position and begin to break out in a fit of laughter.

"Well if you are done using me as a play toy my dear Lisbon, I say lets look at this thing already." Jane said sitting up and trying to look like he wasn't effected by anything that I just did. I wonder if he could tell how much I was, but I think I hid it pretty well.

I recovered and sat up straight " Sure, lets do this!"

* * *

**A/N- I hope this chapter was long enough! I tried! Chapter 4 they will be investigating the photo album! please stick around and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys! Thanks again for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I really hope you all like this chapter! I wrote it and edited it pretty fast so if there are any mistakes I'm so very sorry! And a BIG thank you to all of you who have reviewed and/or follows my story! I love it! it keeps me writing! **

* * *

Remembering there might be finger prints on the album I stand up and head to the bathroom. Crouching down to dig around under the sink, to find what I need. Jane watched me with questionable eye as I come back into view and sat back down on the couch.

"I'm surprised you don't know what I went to get Jane" I said dangling a pair of gloves in his face. His face lit up with recognition and then worry, like he couldn't believe he hadn't had thought of that. "I figured we might need these, just in case you know. If this is Volker, I doubt there are finger prints. He is to carful for that, but still we better do this by the book."

Putting on the gloves seems to make this situation real. Before, it felt like some sort of joke. But now wearing the gloves and having Jane here just makes it real and I'm a little frightened to tell you the truth. I have no idea what I will find in this album. It could be photos of a crime that we haven't found the body for yet or it could be pictures of my family. God, I hope its not that! I don't know what I would do if it was my family inside this book. My family is the most important thing in my life right now. Well it's at the top, my job comes next then Jane. But sometimes I don't think Jane deserves to be so high on that list. Trouble maker. The team could also be in it. Its not that the team isn't important to me its just they _are_ cops and they can handle themselves, my family and Jane can't. Someone has to protect them.

"Lisbon? Is something wrong?" Jane said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped at his touch and glance at him with a small smile "Sorry. Nothing is wrong exactly. I was just thinking of all the possibilities that could be in this book. My family, the team-" I paused and looked away from him and at the book "you." I finished.

"Now why would you be worried about little ol' me?" Jane asked.

I didn't want to say but I couldn't really get out of it. He would get it out of me somehow. "Because it would mean someone was threatening you. Someone would be coming after you. You shy away conflict Jane. It scares me that you wouldn't know how to defend yourself from an attacker! Neither can my family. Lets just get this over with!" I said and brought the book into my lap.

I lifted the edge just to have it softly closed again by a pale hand. I looked up and into the bluest and most concerned eyes I have ever seen. He was searching my face for something. Not knowing what he was looking for, I couldn't really hide anything so it kind of worried me what he might find.

He gave me a smile and said "Yes I run, and maybe I should change that. But you don't need to worry about me, you know why?" he asked making eye contact.

"Why?"

"Because I have the great Teresa Lisbon on my side! If I were kidnapped, and you know I have been... many times so it could happen again. Anyway, I would have you looking for me just like the other times. And fighting! As much as I don't like it, It might not be a bad thing to learn a thing or two about self defense. Oh I know! You could teach me! Who better then you!" He finished.

"Oh yeah sure! You learning self defense! That would be hilarious!" I managed to get out between laughs.

"I am very capable Lisbon, I just don't like it! And could you try not to be so amused by this?" asked Jane trying to contain his own laughter.

"Even you're laughing, its hard not to laugh at the image you have painted in my head thank you very much!"

He let out his laughter for a moment and then said "I not laughing at myself! Your laughter is contagious and you have infected me women!" Jane explained calming down.

That comment sobered me up quick but decided to let it slide. "You really want to learn? Fine, but i'm not taking it easy on you! Maybe I should talk to my family too? It wouldn't hurt. Anyway... enough stalling, lets look at this thing!"

My hand falters a little upon opening the album, suddenly nervous again. On the first page i'm surprised that I didn't find a photograph but a folded piece of paper that look as if it was ripped on one end. I look at Jane in question and he just shrugged and reached to open the paper.

_"LOOK OUT FOR..."_ Jane read aloud.

"Look out for what?" I asked, my voice raising slightly.

"Thats all it says Lisbon, look" he handed me the note.

Reading it about five times, my mind finally told me there was nothing else there and nothing else would appear just because I read again and again. Placing the note to the side I focus back on the book. Flipping to the next page left me out of breath and my heart rate elevated.

It was a picture of Jane. I new it! But something was wrong with the picture, it was ripped like the note. It looked like what you would do to pictures of an old boyfriend that had broken up with you. You rip the photos of both of you in half and toss the half that was him. Just these weren't tossed in the trash and Jane was most defiantly not my boyfriend! But this was only one picture, no need to worry right away right? Quickly flipping to the next page I find its the same as the first. The third and fourth the same. Skipping pages in a frenzy, hoping to find something different. But no, of course not! I just keep finding the same thing!

Pictures of Jane with a smile on his face looking at something next to him. He was sitting on a bench in one and laughing at something the person next to him was saying. In another he was standing next to a tree looking down with a kind smile on his face. I wish I new where the other half of these photos were! I would like to know what got Jane so happy. But that was just a passing thought. I was more worried about the stocker quality of these pictures.

Someone was following Jane around. Most of the pictures looked as though they were at crime scenes. If we had the whole picture, we could possibly figure out where and when these were taken. But we don't, so we may never know.

Jane has been quiet this whole time I have been freaking out. I looked up at him and found him looking at me. He seemed to not care that his pictures were all over in this book. The only pictures in this book. He was making sure I was okay. I hadn't event noticed he had an arm around me and that I was leaned into his side.

Looking at him I say "how are you not worried right now? Your pictures are all through this! Someone is watching you. Oh quit smiling! Why are you smiling?" I ask pulling away to look at him better.

"I am smiling at how worried you are! Its refreshing to see you this way."

"Shut up Jane!"

"Oh and look at the bright side! You finally get to beat me up!" He said with a huge goofy grin on his face.

"Now why would I do that? Other then the obvious reasons." I asked with a raised eye brow.

"You my dear get to teach me how to defend myself against an attacker of course!" explained Jane.

"I just cant believe you are so calm about this. Its your life at steak Jane. It matters. Your life matters."

He looks at me and says "I am calm because its not you in this album. Your life matters too you know." He then puts a still gloved hand on my cheek then asks, "So about the lessons? In my opinion I need them!" his hand slipped from my face then and went to his chest pointing at himself.

Rolling my eyes I give him an answer "Yes Jane. You can train, but you are coming to the gym with the team and I too. After that, then we can start sparring."

"Aw Lisbon! Really? The gym? Do I have too..." he trailed off.

"You have to be fit. And be able to actually take someone down if needed." I gave him a 'really?' look.

"Oh fine, have it your way. Ill go to the stupid gym. Happy?" he agrees.

"Very. Now go home or to your hotel. Wherever you go, go there. I will see you tomorrow." I said standing up and walking to the door after discarding my gloves in a near by trash can. Jane does the same.

He pauses at the door, turns around and asks "What about the team? Aren't you going to call them? They should know whats going on."

"I really doubt they will find anything if they come, so I will just tell them tomorrow at work. And yes I will bring the album!" I told him.

"Okay, we wont call them but you promise to bring it in?" Jane asked to make sure because for some reason he didn't believe me the first time.

"Really? Yes Jane I promise to bring it. Now leave, so I can get some sleep. Its been a long day" I pleaded.

He searched my eyes and seemed to see truth in them so he turned and stepped over the threshold of the house but turned around again.

"What now? I don't-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because I was pulled into a hug. I stood there frozen for a moment but then hugged him back. Wow! Two hugs from Jane in one day? What were the odds? The couch didn't count, it was like half a hug. His arms were warm and I felt safe in them.

He let go reluctantly and said "see you tomorrow Lisbon."

"Yes. See you tomorrow." My voice barley above a whisper.

I watched him walk to his car and before he got in he turned around again. What could it possibly be now? I thought to myself.

"Stay safe" he yelled.

"You stay safe" I shouted back.

And with that I headed to bed thinking about that damn photo album.

* * *

**A/N- Please let me know what you think! I hope im doing a good job!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- So here is chapter 5! Fast update! Hope you like all like it and that there isn't very many mistakes :)**

**Disclaimer- I haven't had one in a couple of chapters- still don't own The Mentalist :)**

* * *

_I feel warm hands land on my waist and an even warmer body come into contact with the backside of mine. His lips are on my neck kissing their way up to the sensitive spot just behind my ear. I let a soft moan escape my lips, like I have done it a million times before. But its the first time I have felt so safe and at ease. I don't want it to stop so I tilt my head to the side to let him have his way with my neck. My arms reach behind me to secure him to that spot and to run my fingers through his hair. I can feel fingers touch the skin under my shirt at my abdomen. They slowly make their way up taking my shirt with them. I can feel now that he is not wearing a shirt. Where my skin touches his its like fire! A fire that courses through me like an addiction. I need more, I need my next fix! I savor that feeling because it feels like it could be ripped away from me at any second. My eyes have been closed this whole time and i'm just beginning wonder who this is behind me. Slowly I twist in the arms of this stranger and come face to face with a pair of familiar blue eyes. Jane. No this cant be! He saw the panic in my eyes and tightened his grip on me. _

_"Don't run Teresa, please..." Jane said "please..."was all he said before his lips fell upon mine. Frozen in place his fiery lips worked against mine, slowly melting me. I didn't want to run anymore! I was tired of running! This felt like so right and felt like where I was supposed to be. I broke contact and placed both hands on either side of his face._

_"Never. I wont run again...as long as you don't." He nodded quickly and captured my lips again. _

_I matched his enthusiasm with all I had. Hands in his hair and all over his body, he the same with me. I slammed into the wall behind me with a thud, but I really wasn't worried about waking the neighbors. His lips were at my neck again, it seemed to be his favorite place other then the lips. My head was against the wall while my hands were locked around his neck. _

_"Teresa, I-" Jane whispered in my ear._

**_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEEEP!_**

My eyes flew open. What the hell? Why does my alarm sound like a microwave? That was my first thought after opening my eyes. The next one made me shoot up in bed. Breathing hard and looking around, confused. Did I seriously just have that dream? What am I thinking! Im going crazy, thats whats wrong! Yeah, or I can blame it on the crazy night I had. Some people say dreams are your; hopes, fears, and desires. Right at this moment I fear this dream. Why would I be dreaming about sex with Jane. Okay it really didn't get to the actual deed but boy was it getting there. That dream left me thinking though. I wonder what it would be like to be with him. The dream was...very nice. What would reality be like? Maybe I am falling in love with Patrick Jane. But just because I wonder things doesn't mean I love him right? Uh! Im so confused! I just need to stop thinking about such things! And stop dreaming them too! Thank you annoying alarm clock!

Something bothered me though. He was about to tell me something when I woke up. What could it have been? That thought was running on repeat the whole time I was getting ready and it almost made me forget the album.

I was in the car backing out of my drive way when I remembered. "Oh Shit, the damn album!" I said aloud, quickly jumping out of the car and sprinting back into the house. Today was not going to be a good day!

Arriving at work was like any other day. Pull up to security, flash badge, park. When I got to the elevator though thats when things went south for the second time today. It was broken! Great, I hope no one was inside. I had to take the stairs but it really didn't bother me other then so did everyone else. I was usually alone in the elevator or with one other person because I come in so early. But not today, I was running a little late and suddenly the whole building is buzzing. Like a stinking bee hive! Crazy. It took me twice as long to get to my floor then usual. Slow people! Makes me wonder how they catch the suspects who run!

Walking into the bullpen I find it looks the same as usual. No team of course but I couldn't really blame them. I was late, and i'm never late! I leave a note on Cho's desk requesting that him and the team meet in my office when everyone arrives. I left it on Cho's desk because I know that he is most likely to be the next one who comes in.

Sitting down at my desk and turning on my computer, I begin to distract myself with mindless paper work other then thinking about the conversation I have to have with my team.

About twenty minutes later people started to arrive. Cho saw the note and nodded in my direction. Van Pelt was the next to arrive and I saw Cho inform her about the meeting. Rigsby was last of course, funny how predictable people can be when you have known them for so long!

I was a little worried though because Jane wasn't on his beat up couch pretending to sleep.

The team filed into my office. Van Pelt and Rigsby took a seat in the chairs in front of my desk and Cho leaned his shoulder against the door frame.

"So whats up Boss?" Van Pelt asks very curious.

"I will get to that. But have any of you seen Jane?" I asked and leaned back in my chair.

No, nope, and a shake of the head was what I got in response. Well I guess sense Jane already knew about the photo album I guess I could tell the team without him.

"Here is the deal. Someones broke into my house last night-" was all I got out before I was ambushed with about a million questions.

"What? Who? When did this happen? Why didn't you call us? Things like that. I couldn't get a word in, my mind was spinning trying understand what everyone was saying.

Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and yelled "ALL RIGHT, ENOUGH!" that shut them up.

"One question at a time please! You guys are driving me nuts! Van Pelt-?" I said to the red head and gestured to her with a hand.

"Boss! Why didn't you call? Someone _broke_ into your house! This needs to be reported!" Van Pelt whined.

"Yes I know, thats why I'm tell you now. I didn't call you because I thought it was some sort of joke that Jane did to try and cheer me up. I called him and he said no." I explained.

"Boss, you called Jane? You better start from the beginning!" Cho calmly said from his spot on the wall.

And so I explained everything that happened from the moment I got home last night to the moment I woke up this morning. Well maybe not everything... They really didn't need to know about my dream. It had nothing to do with the break-in so they didn't need to know. It's a secret I intent to keep to myself until the day I die! But the one person that I really don't want to know, will probably be the first. I am going to do my best to make sure that doesn't happen! But my mind was already reliving the dream.

"Boss? Did you hear me?" it was Rigsby who was speaking.

"Sorry! What was that?" I blushed and refocused on the man in front of me not the one that was featured in a dream.

"I said, 'where is the album?' we need to see it." He repeated.

"Oh! Its here..." I said and reached into my bag. I brought out the album and handed it to Rigsby.

The team walked over to the table in the corner of my office and sat around it. When they opened it they found the note just like I had. I made sure to put everything back the way Jane and I had found it. They passed around the note among themselves and then looked at me in question. I just shrugged, because I really didn't know what it meant either. Just that I should probably keep a close eye on Jane. Speaking of, I still don't know where he is. He's usually here by now. The team had begun looking through the pictures. I herd a gasp, which I assume was Van Pelt because why would the guys be surprised to find Jane's pictures. Van Pelt and Jane were close but not like Jane and I.

Getting up from my desk I call to my team, "I'll be right back. I need to find Jane." Was all I said and walked into the bullpen.

First I suppose I should look for his car. If his car is here, he is probably in that dark depressing attic of his. Looking out of the window and seeing his car is here gives me a little relief. I at least know where to look for him. Turning around and heading to the stairs I pray to god that he is up there. If he's not, I don't even want to think about the possibilities! Probably the most safe place he could have been, could now be a possible crime scene! If it turns out that way, I will never look at the CBI, the same again. This place is like a second home to me, but if something happened to my best friend in this home then I will never see it that way again, ever!

Sliding open the heavy, metal door I find it completely empty. How? How can that be? He has to be in the building! Where else could he be? He cant really hide in here. Then I notice a few things are off. I refuse to look at the full cup of tea on his little table by the window. I refuse to to see that his suit jacket is laying on his make shift bed. I refused to look at the toppled over chair that lay on the floor.

That was usually a sign of a struggle. Okay, when I find him he is defiantly getting some sort of training! Oh god! What if I cant find him? He believes in me, I cant let him down! Its up to me whether he lives or dies. Its a huge burden to carry. But that really doesn't matter. No matter how huge, I would do anything for him! I like to think that we are each others safe place. A safe haven where we wont be judged or put down. I don't know what I would do without him to talk to or confide in. My rock. My best friend. Maybe I do love my pain in the ass consultant. Well, whatever I feel for Patrick Jane doesn't make we want to find him any less.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you so much for reading! I get excited to get reviews and new followers! It makes me update faster! So thank you to all of you! Please let me know if i'm moving to slow with this! I kinda feel like I am! Anyway Chapter 6 shouldn't be to far behind this one... :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Here it is, chapter 6! Hope you all like it! :) I hope there are minimal mistakes! No one in my family watches The Mentalist (which is a shame cuz I love to talk about it) so its just me looking for mistakes! **

* * *

Laying down on Jane's bed I begin to panic a little. I have no idea when he could have been taken. If he was even taken! Usually working kidnappings is pretty stressful because most of the time its children that we are looking for! Also we have crazy parents we have to keep calm! This case is worse because its Jane! Yes, he has been through this before (sometimes on purpose) but this time feels different! Who knows what he will do to get free! He's just a giant kid anyway, so how different can it really be? Thoughts spinning around my head like a tornado, I think what it would be like to never see him again, to hear is whimsical voice and to not be told about a ridiculous ruse to catch a killer! Granted, it usually worked but landed me with a huge pile of paperwork. But I would gladly endure that paper work if it meant I got to see Jane again.

I had a point when I called this Janes thinking room! It really was nice to come up here and be out of the way and just think.

I new I could find Jane, I just needed someplace to start. Which being in the attic seemed to be the ideal place. But instead of getting up and doing something, I waste time laying in his bed, inhaling a sent that can only be associated with Jane. I could only describe the smell as Jane, I can't put any particular sent to it.

Staring at the ceiling as I suppose Jane did many times, I finally come up with a perfect place to start! I cant believe I didn't think of it before! Security cameras! There is at least one camera pointed at the elevator that leads up here! You can clearly see the steps! If someone did come for Jane they would surely shown up on the tapes. Getting up from the his bed I rush out of the attic and down the steps. On my way by the elevator I glance to left. Yep there is definitely a security camera up there! There has to be something on it! On my way by I can still see the maintenance workers working at the elevator. Man, they are slow!

Running back into the bullpen, I yell for Van Pelt. "Grace, I need you- we need to go to get the security tapes of the west elevator corridor form last night and this morning!"

There was a puzzled look on her face but she followed me to the control room anyway. Getting the tapes was easier said then done. First, the guy asked to many questions that I really didn't want to answer. He was a creep, and I didn't want to have to deal with him for any longer then I had to. And second he's a pig! Non-stop flirting and trying to grope us. It was disgusting! We are law enforcement officers for crying out loud and didn't have time for this! We can easily put him in hand cuffs and haul him to booking for sexual harassment! But I needed the tapes and quick, so if we did that it would only delay things further!

"Listen here you creepy little pervert! Just give us the damn tapes and we won't report you for sexual harassment. We can have you fired faster then you can say your own name! So if you don't mind..." I said invading his personal space and going total bad cop on him! He handed over the tapes with a mumbled apology and we were on our way. Van Pelt, I could tell was very worried and wondering why I needed these tapes to badly.

When we got back to the bullpen I sat her down at her desk and said. "I need you too look for anything or anyone that doesn't belong."

"Like what Boss? That's not much to go off of..." Van Pelt questioned.

"Like someone going up to Janes attic and coming down with him in tow, willing or not. He may have been kidnapped." I said trying to stay calm. But to be honest, I am all sorts of messed up. Different scenarios rushing around my head! Grace got the message and started right away. I could tell she was worried too. This had to be connected to the photo album, it just had to be! There was no other explanation!

I didn't want to sit and do nothing, so the next best thing was watching the footage with Grace. We saw a few people come and go; agents, officers, witnesses, suspects, and charged criminals. Most people had gone home so the building was mostly empty. But no one really stood out until one guy that got off the elevator headed to the stairs. He looked pretty suspicious with his black baseball cap and dark hoody, he was also carrying a paper bag. We hadn't seen Jane arrive yet, assuming he was still at my house when this guy arrived. He was in Janes attic space for all of fifteen seconds when we saw him come back down and get back in the elevator. We took note of the bag he was carrying and his description. Luckily we got a clear shot of his face just in case we needed to run it through facial recognition. A few minutes later we see Jane arrive, disappear from frame and come back minutes later with a cup of tea. I smiled at that, Jane and his tea!

I was thinking about giving tea a chance when we get Jane back. Some could say I was thinking of Jane himself rather then the tea, when we see the man come rushing down the steps with something clutched in his hands. He was pressing the down button franticly to call the lift. I recognized what he was carrying immediately! It was his own version of my photo album. He also had pulled his cell phone out and I saw him get frustrated and shove his it back in his pocket as he stepped into the elevator and pushed a button. That was the last we saw him.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading! Sorry its a little shorter then the last one and not much dialog, but I think it works! Please review! I love to hear what you guys think! (hopefully good things!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I'm not really a fan of this chapter so I won't be surprised if you guys don't like it that much. So no worries! I was just kind of writing! I hope that chapter 8 is better! **

* * *

While trying to make sense of what I just saw on the tape I wonder over to Janes couch. He just had to be here! The last place we saw him was on the damn elevator! No one had taken him, so he just had to be here! I mean his car is here so unless he took off on foot then in the building he should be...

Oh. My. Gosh! I really wish there was something to hit right now! Why didn't it occur to me before! The elevator! Its busted and my thought when I first arrived, was that I hoped no one was stuck inside! Now it all comes together! Janes car left here, his untouched tea, his jacket, even the knocked over chair!

With all this new information I think I may have come up with what happened! Jane came here after leaving my house. He made a cup of tea as always and then headed up to his attic. He got up there and set his freshly made cup of tea on his desk and took off his jacket. Noticing a package left for him on his bed, he picked it up and sat down with his tea. Im assuming when he opened the package that held his album he stood up quickly. And in that swift movement he toppled the chair over. After looking at the pictures that where in it he booked it out of the attic.

That was my theory at least. Who new what was in the album. There were still some loose end but I know where I can hope to find him now.

"Hey guys! I think I know where to find Jane!" I told the team getting up from the couch and motioned for them to follow.

I went in search of the maintenance people that where still working on the elevator.

"Excuse me? Are you in charge?" I asked a big burley man with tiny little glasses that framed his face. He also had a scraggly, pepper colored beard. He reminds me of a mouse or a rat. Yuck!

"Yes. My name is Frank Wesley. Who are you?" Mr. Wesley said in a gargled voice.

"Im Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon, serious crimes unit. What happened to the elevator?" I asked looking at what the workers where doing rather then talking with Frank.

"I don't know why the serious crimes unit would want to know. But some the lines to this car were shredded so the lift would get stuck between floors. It must have fallen a floor and came to rest just above the second floor." He pointing down the shaft at the cart that was down there.

"Well one of my team members is stuck in there, so how soon will you get him out?" I said turning back to stare at Frank with the rest of the team behind me.

"Im sorry ma'am, but there is no one down there. We yelled and got no reply so we aren't in any rush to get it going."

Okay that pissed me off! " Listen here Mr. Wesley! Im telling you, a member of my team is down there and you had better get that damn elevator cart up here in the next half hour or I swear to god someone is going to be calling your boss and having you reported. I don't really care that its taken you so long but the fact that you didn't make sure, without a doubt that someone was not in that cart!" I yelled, breathing hard trying to control my anger.

"Okay, Okay! Geez lady, we are working on it! Its not that easy of a fix. The lines look like they may have been tampered with so it will take longer to get the parts and install them...so just lighten up will ya?" Frank Wesley told me talking with his hands with over exaggerated movements.

"No. I will not! He has been locked in there over night and is probably in desperate need of a bathroom! Not to mention food and water! So will you just hurry up and get him out please?" I almost begged but I didn't want to sound like a lunatic in front of the team.

Frank gave me a dirty look and then turned to his workers, "Okay guys, this lady says there someone down there so one of you get down there and check again"

"But Boss we already checked, we got no answer." one of the guys said, his eyes flicked to me for a moment.

Okay I was really close to loosing it. Coming up with a solution I offer this... "If you wont call down again, I will! If Patrick is down there he will answer me."

"John? Will you yell down there real quick and show this fine detective that there really is no one down there!" Frank said.

"Would you stop saying that? Im telling you he is down there..." I whispered the second half under my breath.

The guy named John looked at me then turned towards the open shaft of the elevator. "Hello?" he yelled "Whats his name?"

"Patrick Jane" I say, hardly giving him a chance to finish his sentence.

"Hello? Patrick Jane? If you're down there could you do something to let you know you are down there and are okay?" John yelled in a very formal way that really didn't sound like he cared but at the same time it sounded like he couldn't believe he was yelling to an invisible guy stuck in an elevator.

"Really, is that the best you can do? Call again, and this time tell him Lisbon is here."

"Okay..." Frank said and nodded towards John to do as I said.

"Patrick Jane! Lisbon is here." We listened for a minute in silence but got nothing. Oh for the love of god!

"Patrick Jane! You had better be down there and answer me or you don't even want to know what I will do when I find you!" I shouted down to him.

I hope that worked. Threatening him usually works to get him to do what I want. Im the only one with some sort of influence over the man. I was just about to call again when I thought I herd a sound. It sounded like a bang. It did it twice, then stopped.

"Jane!" I felt relief wash over me as I looked back to shoot an 'I told you so' look at the crew behind me.

Bang, bang, bang...

"Okay Jane, we know you are down there! Im assuming either we cant hear you or you can't speak so...one bang is 'yes' and two for 'no'! Do you understand?" I tried to explain to him to let him.

Bang.

Yes. okay at least he understands! "Are you hurt?"

Bang. Bang.

"Okay. Thats good! We are doing are best to get you out! Just hang on a bit longer!" I told him and then trying to lighten the mood, "You scared the crap out of me Patrick Jane! You have some explaining to do when you come up do you hear me?!" There really wasn't anything he had to explain other then what was in is album. But I had to say something.

Bang.

Turning to Frank and his team, "Get him out...now." My face was stern and my voice full on cop. I was dead serious about getting Jane out right now. If I have to harness up and go down myself, I will. "Either fix it right now or someone go down and get him."

Just then I herd my phone ring. It was my boss! Damn, I forgot I had a meeting today! "Lisbon...yes sir...something came up, I-...sorry sir, I will be right there." Going back to the shaft, "Ill be right back Jane." I said quickly and turned to go. "Make sure he gets out!" I say to the team. I faintly herd two bangs as I left. He said no. I didn't have time to reassure him, so I hope the team can do it.

This meeting is pointless. So boring, and all can concentrate on is Jane and if he got out okay. At least things where moving and getting done with me on sight. I have no way to know whats going on. I know Cho will do good job controlling the situation. He's a good leader and knows what I would do. So that takes the edge off slightly.

About twenty minutes into the meeting, which was more a budget meeting then anything else, there is some noise in the hallway. Right in the middle of the Boss's rant about Jane and how he costs the CBI with all his 'helpful' games, the man in question barges into the conference room. Standing up immediately, ready to get in the middle of whatever might happen, because with Jane you never know! His eyes met mine and something came over him and I saw his body relax slightly upon seeing me. I guess you could say the same happened to me. I was so worried about him! Seeing him here in the flesh just made everything a bit better.

"No Sir, you cant go in there-" the receptionist came in yelling just behind Jane. "Im so sorry Sir! He wouldn't take no for an answer! He insisted he had to be in here! Im so sorry!" she went on.

"Ahh...Yes, Im terribly sorry but I have been stuck in an elevator over night so forgive me, but I really must talk to Teresa here." Jane said coming to stand beside me and put a possessive arm around my shoulders to start leading me away.

"Jane, not that i'm glad you're back, because I am," _believe me you have no idea what that did to me _"But I really need to stay. We can talk later I promise. You can wait in my office or on your couch." I had tried to convince him but he didn't budge.

"No, that wont do Lisbon! We need to talk now..." he tried to convey what he wanted by opening his eye really wide and rolling then a little. He was hinting at something but I didn't know what. "If I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you out then I will." He said in a low voice.

Meanwhile everyone in the room was looking at us. I could just imagine whats going through their heads at the moment. Two people of the opposite sex standing so close, whispering things that they can't hear. To them it might look like a lovers quarrel.

"If you make any move to pick me up, I will use every move in the book on you, I swear..." I said with a locked jaw and a slight smile to fool any prying eyes.

"You wouldn't! You wouldn't want to hurt me!" Jane said. He seemed to forget where we were and moved a little closer.

"Jane, what are you doing?" I said leaning the top half of my body away from him.

Just then I was lifted into the air and flung over Jane's shoulder. I screamed and probably caught the attention of everyone on the fourth floor. "JANE! Put me down now!"

Jane turned to address my boss, "So sorry for the interruption Sir, we will be going now."

Kicking, pounding on this back, and even screaming death threats didn't seem to faze him. Coming around the corner into the bull pen I herd people stop what they where doing and look in our direction.

"Boss?" I herd, and Jane stopped to turn around so I was facing the voice who had called me but still didn't put me down.

"Don't ask Rigsby." I was beyond mad at this point. This was down right embarrassing! "Jane, take me in to my office now!"

"As you wish!" If I had any sort of feelings for this man, they were washed away for the time being, the second he tossed me over his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N- I hope you liked it! Thank for sticking with me... :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Here is the next chapter! Sorry for any mistakes! Enjoy! **

* * *

Bursting through the doors to my office Jane finally sets me on my feet. But not before he swung me around and let me slide down his front until my feet barley touched the floor and I was in his arms. He was hugging me again. Not that I don't enjoy his hugs, but how many did he have to give in forty eight hours? This hug felt different though. I couldn't place it, but it was there. Relief? I almost forgot I was angry at him...almost.

I hugged him back briefly with a pat on the back and said "Alright Jane. That's enough, let me go."

"Im so glad you are okay! I was going crazy in that elevator!" He said while giving me one last squeeze, then holding me at arms length as if making sure I was really okay.

"Why? Im okay, I should be the one worried! You gave me quite a fright when I couldn't find you. Why were you in such a hurry to get down the elevator?"

Jane had found his way to my couch and sat down, while I sat casually on the arm next to him. His face changed when I asked. He had a smile on his face before and now that smile had faded away and was replaced with a grave expression. He looked pained, worried, and scared at the same time.

"I found this when I came back from your place." Jane said handing me his album. I had forgotten all about it!

It looked exactly the same as mine. Makes me wonder if it the same on the inside. Right before i'm about to find out its being snatched away. "Jane! What the hell?"

"Uhh...you don't have to look in there. Its no big deal!" He said in a nervous laugh. If it wasn't important why couldn't he look me in the eye.

"You know, you are a terrible liar. Give it to me now Jane."

"No really, you don't need to worry yourself with this. Its the same as yours!" Jane said jumping up and holding it behind his back.

"If its the same as mine then why cant I look at it?" I asked now standing in front of him with one of my hands on my hip and the other held in front of me expectantly. He didn't say anything only looked to ground.

"Jane? Just let me look at it. And you know what? I don't think its the same. Something in there has you scared. So, just let me see it please and whatever is in there we will get through it. Okay?" I tried to speak in a lower more calm tone. He needs to trust me. He says he does but there are times like this where I really doubt it.

"I don't know..." Jane said pulling the album back out and holding it in front of him looking down at it.

"You can trust me Jane. It cant be that bad." I told him.

"Oh its bad" he said under his breath. I wasn't even sure I heard it. "Fine. You can look at it but please don't think to much into the note. It doesn't mean what you think." Confused I grabbed the album from him.

Opening the album to the first page I find the note. It looks the same as mine, the same ripped end but when I read it, my mind went blank.

"...THE ONES YOU LOVE."

Who ever left this thinks Jane is in love with someone. Who? Flipping to the next page shocks the crap out of me. Its me. The pictures are ripped just like mine. I look at Jane and see he is studying me. His eyes are glued to my face, waiting for a reaction. But really what could I have to react to? Someone thought he was in love with me. I think i'm in love him but really? Jane... love me? I really cant see it. How could he anyway? He lives for his revenge. I can't compete with that. He told me not to read to much in to it, but it still makes me wonder. I blushed a little. But soon a new thought came to me while staring at the pictures that Jane got.

"Jane?-"

"I know, I told you its not what you think..."Jane scrambled for an explanation.

"I know what you said! And I wasn't thinking that." Seeing that he had raised an eyebrow at me, I figure I should revise that statement. "Okay, I thought it a little. But thats not what I was going to say! I will be right back!"

With that I rushed into the bullpen to find what I was looking for. Grabbing my album from Cho's desk, opening it real quick to make sure everything was in there. I then started to push our murder board towards my office. I got some strange looks but I didn't care, this was important!

"Uh..Lisbon, what are you doing?" Jane asked questionably from his seat on my couch.

"Just wait! You'll see! Or you will figure it out before i'm done. Either way is fine." I let out a little laugh as I said it. Jane just frowned. "Are you going to help or just sit there and watch?"

I hand him his album back and told him to empty all the photos out of it and place them on the table. I did the same with mine. I think Jane was slowly putting the pieces together. I had taped both our notes at the top of the white board. They fit together perfectly. It read 'look out for the ones you love'. Then I started putting up the photos that where in my album. It looked like a crazy mess of half photos when I was done. I think it finally clicked with Jane because he walked up to he board and started to place his pictures.

Just as I thought. The photos were connected. For every one of mine there was a matching side that was from his album. Each photo was torn in half, dividing the two people in it. Every picture was of us. At a crime scene, or walking to the car. We often went out to lunch so there where pictures of those outings. Quite a few actually. We hung out a lot! We looked happy. Like a couple in love. Someone thought we were together? Not just in love but an actual item? Because lets face it, you can love someone without being with them.

Looking at Jane, his head tilted to the side with a small smile on his face. "I like that one." he simply said and pointed to a photo in the right corner.

I blushed "shut up Jane! We need to figure out what this person wants with us. And why they think we are an item. Makes no sense." We were leaning back against my table, side by side, our shoulders touching studying the board in front of us. Yeah, why would someone think we are a couple?

"Well look at us Lisbon! We act like a couple, look like a couple. What is everyone supposed to think? They already thinks we are sleeping together so whats makes this any different?" Jane said gesturing to the photos. "I mean seriously? Do you see the way we are sitting?"

I shot up and walked a few steps away. He laughed. "We know Jane! We know we aren't. Now lets forget about that for the time being and focus on the 'who' right now huh?" I couldn't think about Jane and I anymore. It made me jumpy.

"Okay, calm down woman! Its not like they caught us kissing or something!" Jane said and winked just as the team walked in.

"Who's caught kissing?"

* * *

**A/N- It seems a little short to me but all well! Please let me know what you thought! :) Im not sure how I will do writing suspense scenes (or whatever you call it! Intense?) Im going to do my best and get this story moving! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry its been a while! Ive had some family stuff going on so I just wanted to say that I will try and do better with chapter 10. Anyway I would also like to say I am sorry about this chapter. I wrote it very fast and had a hard time with it. I hope you all like it anyway and will stick with me until the end! Thank you to everyone that is with me so far and the wonderful reviews! Love you all! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist.**

* * *

It was Van Pelt who spoke and stood with her arm crossed looking between Jane and I. Cho and Rigsby behind her standing in the same manner.

My face was flushed and when I opened my mouth to say something, I was left looking like fish out of water. My mouth opening and closeting but no actual words coming out.

Eventually I got my act together and did form a sentence, "Nothing. So what did you find out about the elevator guy?" noticing Cho holding onto some papers I figured that might be a way out.

"We identified the guy that we suspect left the album Jane was holding. What was in his?"

"Great! Who is he?" I asked while reaching for the papers, only to have them not land it my hand but were handed to Rigsby who then held them at a hight that I couldn't possibly reach without climbing on the guy. "Come on guys, this isn't funny!"

"Its a little funny Boss, but you really need to tell us whats going on. Then we will tell you what we know."

"Fine. You know about my album and now you know that someone left Jane one also. I figured out that they are connected." I then pointed the white board where we had puzzled together the photographs and notes. "Someone thinks Jane and I are...involved. Romantically. Don't say a word Van Pelt. We know what it looks like. Jane's had my half of the picture in it. So as of now, we both are targets, he could go after either one of us. Now, Im assuming its someone who was hired by Volker, and he was the one who did something to the elevator. Am I right?" Raising my eye brows at the rest of my team waiting for my answer they promised.

Van Pelt and Rigsby had migrated to the white board and was to busy discussing the pictures with Jane to notice. Im glad they can enjoy themselves at my expanse. This is so embarrassing! So I turn to Cho. Trusty Cho, always there to pick up the slack. "Yeah Boss you are right. His name is Walter DeParvine. I didn't find anything connecting the guy to Volker but I wasn't really looking. So we will check again."

"That would be nice. Looks like he has quite rap sheet. Theft and burglary being his main offenses. No wonder Volker would want him for the job." I was talking to the air by now. No one seemed interested in what I had to say.

"I really like this one!" Van Pelt pointed to one of the photos in the middle. "You guys look so cute!"

"I know! I like that one over there!" It was Jane who spoke then, apparently encouraging them to make fun of me!

"Would you guys quite! Are any of you worried about this, because I am? You aren't even listening are you?" I said rolling my eyes.

They just went on looking at the pictures. If Jane and my lives didn't hang in the balance I think I might have enjoyed looking at the photographs. They were cute, like a hollywood movie become real. A smile was forming on my face before I knew it and so I quickly had to erase it before someone noticed. But it was to late. Jane had spotted me and gave me a small genuine smile, that only Jane could do. Looking away slightly flushed at being caught. With a firmly placed frown on my face, I read over Mr. DeParvine's file again, letting the team have a moment more to to have their fun before I went all hard ass Boss on them.

This was a professional setting, no glamorous movie set. It was a real crime that needed to be solved. "Guys, if you're done ogling those picture and thinking we have some secret affair going on, then can we please get back to Mr. DeParvine?" I asked trying to be polite before I broke out the cop attitude. Maybe an outrageous statement would get their attention.

Feeling a little embarrassed, and unsure about what I was about to say but hoping it would bring my teams attention back on the case instead of on mine and Janes supposed relationship. But what I say next might not help with that, it could possibly fuel the flame.

The team was in deep conversation about the pictures when I decided it was time to bring them back. At least Jane was trying to defuse some of the rumors, but not by much. So trying to look and sound as casual as possible I began to say probably the most embarrassing thing I could think of, but it would guarantee to get their attention.

"Yes, Jane and I are together." that didn't phase them, I guess I have to amp it up a bit. "We kissed too." Nothing! I cant believe this! "Oh for the love of God! We had wild and crazy sex after everyone went home on that couch you are currently sitting on!" I said pointing to Van Pelt, Rigsby, and Jane.

That should do it! And it did! The three of them shot up, with a different look on each of their faceless. Jane looked at me with shock and amusement. Rigsby looked embarrassed and Van Pelt looked like she was trying to contain her excitement, I don't know why. Did she want us together?

It was Jane who spoke first, obviously he had heard all my attempts so call their attention but didn't bother to say anything. Thanks Jane. "Yep, right there, and all over there." he said pointing to the couch and the general direction of the floor in front of it. I glared at him and, he just gave me a smug smile.

"Uh congratulations Boss..." Van Pelt said trying to keep a smile off her face.

"Well now that I have all of your attention, I can tell you...First, none of what I said was true. Jane and I? Please! And second, Rigsby, Cho...go locate and bring in Mr. DeParvine for questioning. Now."

Rigsby was the first to flee and return to the bullpen followed casually by Cho. That left Van Pelt and Jane, and Jane didn't look like he was going to leave so I needed to find something for the red head to do.

"Van Pelt, I know we need a warrant for his financial records but at least you can work on getting that going. So go please!" Now for Jane. "And you! Why did you have to make things worse? Just go and do what ever it is that you do! Sleep on your couch or obsess over your little black note book in your attic."

I was facing away from Jane, looking at something on my desk when I told him what he should do. I didn't hear him respond so I was surprised when I turned around to find my office empty. Thats weird! I hadn't really wanted him to leave but I wasn't about to tell him that. Not after what I just said! But it was nice to have a moment alone.

But being alone proved to be very distracting. It allowed my normally very controlled and rational mind to drift someplace I happen to find very distracting. I tried to do paper work but every time I read a few sentences I would glance up and my eyes would land on my white couch across from me. Then I would have to read it over again. The images that presented themselves where very...hot. Im straddling Janes lap while kissing him deeply, his hand were everywhere. Another, I was leading Jane into my office and once the door was shut and locked I jumped into his awaiting arms and he stumbled backwards into the couch. Always the couch. I also noticed that I was a very dominate part in all this. Jane did whatever I wanted. But a part of me wondered what would it be like to let him take control? That made me smile and my face heat up profusely!

I hadn't noticed that someone had come back into my office. I didn't notice because he came in through my other door, the one that was behind me and the fact that it was Jane. Him and his quiet sneaking around.

"Lisbon?" Jane said while putting a hand on my shoulder. I think I jumped about ten feet in the air and my heart stopped for a moment. He held up his hands in defense and went to lay on my couch.

"Jesus Jane! You know better then to sneak up on me! How many times have I told you not to that! Especially with someone stalking us! I could have shot you!" I almost yelled while trying to slow my already elevated heart rate thanks to the very vivid thoughts I was just having. And now Jane being here and sitting on the very couch that had me all bothered didn't help slow it at all!

Jane just gave me a very knowing smile and said, "Sorry, maybe its time for those lessons you told me about?" I think I must have imagined it because I could have sworn I saw him wiggle his eye brows at me!

"Yeah sure Jane, whatever you want. Now, why are you back here? I told you to leave me alone." Gasping, realizing what I just said I hope he doesn't pick up on the 'whatever you want' part. That could be anything when Jane is involved.

Luckily he didn't say anything, "You really didn't think I would leave you alone for that long after what has happened today did you?"

"Well yeah. Time alone would be nice, _especially_ after the day we've had! But it should be _me_ worrying about _you_! You have been the focus so far. I don't know why you would be worried about me."

"To bad. You're stuck with me. But right now I will leave you to your day dreaming..." Jane made his way to the door slowly and whistling the whole way.

He got to the door and then it hit me, "Jane! Wait! What did you mean i'm stuck with you?" But it was to late, he was gone. Great, I have a really bad feeling I won't be going home alone tonight. Could this day get any worse?!

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for reading! I hope it wasn't to weird! Hope to update faster! Nice reviews would help! ;) haha! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey there! Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. I thought the batman quote fit pretty well and I couldn't think of anything else that would sound good so if I am not able to use it please let me know and I will replace it with something dull and boring! Again I own nothing! :)**

* * *

"You know...you didn't have to follow me home..."

My day apparently did get worse. I don't really mind that Jane followed me home but its the principle. In fact I kind of found it comforting after what had happened with our suspect. When Cho and Rigsby brought him in, I told them to do the interrogation. Jane and I watched from behind the glass. I have to say, he wasn't helpful at all! And I refused to let Jane go in there and take a crack at him. We needed to do this right and Jane questioning a guy that was sent to give us a message about our safety wasn't going to help. The guy, didn't know anything! All he said was he was hired but didn't ever meet his employer. But that he had a message for Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon and her consultant Patrick Jane. Well it was more for Patrick then me. Thats why he followed me home.

"Yes I did. Did you not hear what that creep said?" Jane questioned when we reached my door.

"Of course I did! I was standing right next to you." Thank goodness the door was locked and nothing looked as if it had been disturbed. I have to admit I really didn't like what the guy said but I do know how to shoot a gun so I wasn't all that scared. Except that maybe something might happen to Jane. So I didn't fight to much when he insisted on escorting me home, but just enough that it didn't sound like I was looking forward to it.

"Well, just in case you forgot- He said _'There's a storm coming, Mr. Jane. You and your lover better batten down the hatches, because when it hits, you're all gonna wonder how you ever_ _thought you could live so large and leave so little for the rest of us. Keep her close.' _Who ever hired that guy didn't have much creativity because that was almost word for word a quote from Batman. But I have to give him a little credit, Batman is awesome!"

"Okay, fine. But really? A quote from Batman? I get some of what he was saying but then there are parts that don't make any sense at all." I commented, "Do you want something to eat or drink? Im starving!"

"Yes, I don't understand either. I have been replaying it over and over. Nothing has come to mind. And, please! I would love a cup of tea!" He smiled, I nodded and drifted into the kitchen.

Jane and his tea! Fishing two mugs out from a cabinet above my sink gives me a little time to think without the constant jabber that was coming from a certain blond consultant. Practically working on autopilot making our tea, I also think about what was said. I figure working through it piece my piece would be best. Not even realizing I was thinking out loud.

"A storm is coming? That could mean literally a storm was coming. No, that stupid! Why would he say it if it was an actual storm? Who ever was doing this probably means some sort of crime or that there is a plan that has yet to be carried out and they are giving us a warning, so that maybe we can stop it? I guess that works for now unless Jane has another idea. He always has an idea" I smiled at that and continued, "You and your lover? Well that was obvious! They think Jane and I are together. Next one- batten down the hatches. Keep safe, simple enough! He his saying hunker down and watch your backs because when what ever is going to happen hits, its going to be bad. What am I supposed to do with this next part? 'you're all gonna wonder how you ever thought you could live so large and leave so little for the rest of us.' What in the hell is that supposed to mean? Live so large... I am by no means rich. So that is out! Jane might be, but what do I know?! This is so frustrating!" By now I was dunking the tea bags in our cups, with a little more force behind each dunk then necessary.

"I know! But I like your thinking!" Jane had wondered into the kitchen and was now leaning in the door way looking like he belonged there. "You know you think out loud?"

"How many times do you have to sneak up on me in one day?! I mean seriously! Here just take our tea." He just smiled and did what he was told. His fingers brushed mine for a moment before I dropped my hand and turned to pick up my own cup.

"Thank you! But, you missed the most important part of the riddle Lisbon."

"Which part would that be Jane?" I said while going to the fridge to see if there is anything worth eating in there.

He was quite for a moment, thinking. I hear him shuffle forward and feel his fingertips on my neck pushing my hair out of the way. A shiver rolls down my spine and I find myself frozen in place, staring into the refrigerator, not really seeing what was inside it. I can feel his breath on cheek and neck as he bends in to whisper in my ear.

"Keeping you safe..." he said as his lips grazed my ear. He had his hands tentatively resting on my waist. I drew in a shaky deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Mhmmm..." I was in so much trouble! This is so wrong! But if its so wrong then why does it feel so damn right? My body was acting on its own, leaning back into him, and tilting my head, giving him access and permission to do whatever he'd like. But my need for contact and warmth must have brought him back to his senses because he took a deep breath, inhaling my sent one more time before he backed away.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and turned around. Hoping to get a glimpse of him and see if he was just as affected as I was, but my kitchen was empty. If he made me that crazy by whispering in my ear then what would happen with a kiss? Shaking my head, no I cant think like that. I hope he doesn't stay to long. I don't know whats happening to me! Maybe making dinner would distract me from the most infuriating man I have ever met!

Pasta. I had ingredients to make pasta. I guess thats whats for dinner! I would have ordered in but I really wanted to prolong the moment I would have to talk to Jane. Not really looking forward to it.

It took about a half an hour to complete our dinner. I think by that time I had composed myself enough to brave being in the same room as Jane. Scooping up the two bowls and holding them with one arm so I could grab our water bottles with the other, I walked purposely into the den.

When I walked in he was casually sitting on my couch with his feet up watching tv. I had to smile, he looked quite comfortable and like thats where he should be.

"Here. I hope you like pasta, Its all I had! And water instead of wine, you need to drive home." I said handing him both items and settling in a chair next to the couch.

"Oh, i'm not leaving." his voice even, "this is great Lisbon! I didn't know you could cook!"

"Of course I can cook, I had to raise three brothers! Wait-what do you mean your not leaving? You can't stay here!" I was beginning to panic a little.

His eyes met mine and he became very serious, "Yes I am Lisbon and you can't do anything about it! Nothing is going to happen to you." Then in a more joking manner, "now eat! You need to eat more woman! And relax, I don't bite...much." Wiggling his eyebrows at me didn't help my train of thought.

I think I sat there blinking at him for a few seconds then all of the sudden my food was very interesting. After a few minutes of silent eating, with only the noise of the tv, I say "Fine, you can stay. But on the couch" then under my breath, "as far away from my bedroom as possible."

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah...Now do you have anything to add to my theory?" I needed things to get back to normal. At least what normal could be while working with Patrick Jane.

"No, not really! You pretty much said it all. You have a great mind! The things I could teach you!" Jane said and his eyes lit up with excitement at the idea.

"Really? You would teach me something?"

"Sure, but you have to teach me something in return." He said while discarding his pasta bowl and trying to get comfortable on my couch. His body reached from end to end and he didn't look relaxed, as much as he was projecting he was, it just didn't cut it. I felt bad that he would have to sleep there, but he wasn't about to sleep in my bed.

"Self defense for mind tricks. That seems fair!"

"No way! You are going to teach me that anyway so chose something else!" His eyes were closed now and I was free to study him as I pleased without him knowing. Well who am I kidding? He knows!

Looking away from him I decide on something I now he will never go for but try anyway, "How about shooting a gun?" I have to look at him to see his reaction and I'm glad I did, it was priceless!

His eyes shot open and bright blue eyes meet my green ones in the dim light. His eyes are wide and wondering. I know how he feels about guns so I assume he will say no. I can practically see the gears turning in his head trying to wrap his mind around what I just offered. His eyes suddenly darken and something comes over him. Something clicked in that brilliant mind of his. And I have no idea what!

A wicked grin appears on his lips as he says, "Yes. I believe that will do."

"Great! So its settled!" What did I just get myself into? "I will get you a pillow and blanket."

When I come back to give him his stuff he is going through a duffle bag. "Where did you get that?"

"I ran to my motel room today and packed a bag." He shrugged.

"Uh...Okay then. Here, you can use these for now. How long do you plan on staying?" I can't believe I just asked that!

"As long as it takes to know we are both safe, especially you my dear!" He said passing me on his way to the bathroom.

"Really?!" I whined to the empty room.

I have to say Jane looks good in his pajamas! He came out in just a plain white t-shirt and some simple blue flannel bottoms. I clear my throat, "Well good night Jane! Sleep well."

"Good night Teresa!"

* * *

**A/N: Please review or you could just say Hi! I don't care! I really hope you liked it! ( I hope the batman quote wasn't too cheesy) :) and please let me know if I can't use any quotes at all because I was informed that I can't use song lyrics. :( I don't want to get in trouble! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: What? Another chapter already? Your welcome! :) Im trying to make up for taking so long in between updates! Here is 11, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I think I slept about two hours total last night. Im exhausted! Having Jane down in the living room didn't help, I still was nervous. I didn't want anything to happen to either of us while I slept. Before now, before this case I didn't have trouble sleeping if there was a crazy killer on the loose. I felt like if I fell asleep for too long then it was open season on agent and consultant.

The early morning sun was streaming through my bedroom window. It was actually quite peaceful. It seemed like it was the calm before a storm. It only seemed fitting. The sun beam was right in my face which was what had woken me up in the first place. Looking at the clock and seeing it read 6:17am made me groan and turn away from the warm sunshine. Burring my face in my pillow desperately trying to cling to some sort of sleep or at least relax until it was absolutely crucial that I get up.

About ten minutes later I was finally feeling like I could fall asleep without worrying to much, and the fact that is was light out helped. Not many criminals tended to do things in daylight! Maybe I should be nocturnal for the time being? I can't do that I have a job I have to do. In fact, I probably should get up and get to that job. I sigh and roll onto my back, thats when I hear the knock.

The door to my bedroom opens a crack and Jane pops his head in with a smile on his face. "Lisbon? Are you awake?"

"No!" I said sarcastically and threw my arm over my face to block out the still shining sun. "Go away!"

He chuckled but came in anyway. "You know you should be getting ready for work!" I could feel he was now lounging on the opposite side of my bed with his back against the head board.

My heart rate sped up when I first felt his weight dip the mattress as he got comfortable. I didn't move or say anything. But I did smell something! It smelled wonderful. Coffee! He made coffee for me!

He must have noticed the change in my breathing, "Yes that is coffee you smell. You will have to get up if you want it!"

"No I won't. Because you brought it to me." I smiled and uncovered my eyes to look for it.

Jane was sitting in the same position I assumed he was but he had a coffee mug in one of his hands. Sitting up on one of my elbows I turn slightly so I could reach for my mug. When he saw what I was doing he slid off the bed and stood up, dangly the cup just out of my reach.

"Come on Jane..." I sit all the way up now and look to him pleading, "its like 6:30 in the morning! Just give me the coffee."

"You sound so cute in the morning. But I told you, you have to get up if you want it!" He gave me a smile and took a small step around my bed towards my bathroom door still holding the coffee.

Deciding to let the cute comment slide, "Jane. Thats my bathroom! Just leave the cup and get out! I will be ready to go In half an hour!"

Jane booked it into the bathroom for a moment. I hear him turn the water on and then rush out and over to me. All of the sudden the blankets are being yanked of me and i'm in his arms being carried in to the bathroom.

"JANE! Alright! I'm awake! Put me down!" Im trying to keep from laughing but its not going to well. Im clinging to Janes neck in fear I was going to fall, while trying to kick free. Which is a little contradictory.

Arriving in the bathroom i'm finally set on my feet just outside the running shower. "Now drink your coffee, take a shower and get dresses so we can go to work!"

"You can go without me you know!" I shout as the door closed.

"Yeah right Lisbon!" He yelled back.

The coffee was delicious! For someone who doesn't even drink it, he can make quite a cup! Sighing, I turn my iPod on and set it to shuffle and climb into the shower.

When Jane and I arrived at the CBI it was business as usual. Neither one of us said anything about what happened last night or this morning which I was thankful for. I don't think I am ready to confront it just yet. It was very domestic, and it scared me.

The day was uneventful yet there was something off about the atmosphere in the office. Maybe it was just me but it just didn't feel right. Yesterday we arrested William DeParvine on a number of charges. So he was locked away in bookings. Van Pelt had tried talking to him again this morning but he still said nothing. Jane spent the day in my office on my couch sleeping.

Now that I think about it, he didn't look so good this morning. He doesn't sleep much as it is but it looked like he didn't sleep at all. This made me feel bad. But not to bad because it was his choice to stay, I reminded myself. I might have to bring out the air mattress tonight for him.

No new cases have come in so its a little quiet around here. Lots of paperwork. Everything just seems so calm. Its unnerving. It almost feels like its my last chance to live because there wont be a tomorrow! I don't like it. Maybe i'm just on edge! With everything that was been happening lately I could definitely be a little stressed out. Over worked.

"Lisbon, relax. If something happens we will be ready. And together, so there is no need to worry." Jane said placing a cup of tea in front of me.

I smiled and my shoulders relaxed a little while sipping the soothing beverage. "Thanks Jane. I just would like to go home. I didn't sleep at all! And with the way you have been sleeping all day today it seems you didn't either. Sorry you had to sleep on the couch." I said a shyly.

"Im not going to lie to you, yes I didn't sleep, but its not the reason you think. I liked your couch even though I really didn't fit," he gave me a knowing smile and continued, "but I was more worried about you. Someone could have easily gotten to you. And that worried me to the point where I couldn't dare close my eyes."

"Just so you know...I was...worried about you too Jane."

"Thank you! That means a lot Teresa. Now, How about we round everyone up everyone and have some fun?!" He was already on his way out of my office without letting me protest. Having no idea what he has planned I figure I better follow him!

"And what exactly is your idea of fun?" I yelled when I caught up to him in the bullpen where we was talking to the rest of the team.

"Teaching me some self defense of course!"

Surprised I ask "Now?"

"Why not! We have nothing else to do today!"

Rolling my eyes and with a shake of my head I head back into my office. There was no use arguing, he would win anyway! Jane followed suit.

"I told the team to meet us in the CBI gym in an hour! We need to leave so we can pick up our stuff! Come on Lisbon, lets go!" he was practically dragging me out of the building. He must be excited. I have to say, I am a little too. Seeing Jane in other clothing then his suits was a rare sight. I will take any opportunity I have!

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! I feel like I'm dragging this story out, what do you think? Chapter 12 should be posted tomorrow morning around noon, my time! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I promised another chapter by noon my time...sorry its a little late! I had some trouble with it! I am no expert in self defense so I didn't want to get things wrong, I hope did alright with the way I wrote it. Enjoy! I hope there aren't to many mistakes! **

**Disclaimer- Still don't own anything! **

* * *

About an hour later Jane and I are back at the CBI and heading down to the basement where the gym is. The rest of the team is already there warming up. I wave to them, then head into the women's locker room to get changed. Five minutes later I come out wearing an old college t-shirt that was a little to big for me but was comfortable. I had opted for a pair of yoga pants and my running shoes to complete my outfit.

When I was Jane, he looked like he was ready to be in a 70's work out video! Everyone was laughing and he couldn't figure out why. Which made us laugh more because there is rarely a moment Jane can't figure something out. He was frowning and looked confused. Poor guy!

"Whats so funny? This is a classic work-out outfit!" He said gesturing to himself.

"Yes Jane. It was in the 70's and if you were working out! We are sparing dude!" Rigsby was the one to explain his out fit. Jane then looked at each one of us, carefully studying what we are wearing and comparing it to his own.

"I see. Lisbon can you help fix it?" Jane pleaded.

Walking up to him I immediately reach for his head, "First, you need to get rid of this hideous sweat band. People don't wear these anymore!" I laughed.

But when my fingers come in contact with his hair I couldn't help but like the feeling. Silky soft blond curls wrap themselves around my fingers as I slid them under the head band to pull it off. It was just Jane and I. Our eyes locked and heart rates became erratic. One of his hands had found its way to my hair and was running through it, twisting strands between his fingers. When I finally got the head band off and tossed it aside, both hands came to rest on his shoulders and ran down the length of his arms only to rest at his wrists.

Looking away, I twist our fingers together I bring our hands up so they are level with my shoulders and spread our hands out so our palms were resting against each other. It looked like we were comparing hand sizes. If we were, mine was considerably smaller then his but looked perfect in comparison. Remembering the task at hand, I slowly slide my hands down to the horrendous sweat bands he was wearing on his wrists.

Feeling our little moment has gone to far, especially with an audience I say, "Then you have to take these off." swiftly removing the bands I toss them to the side like I did the headband, "and preferably...burn them!"

Needing to get back to reality, I turn away from Jane and face the questioning looks from the team. Ignoring them I say, "Now that Jane is fixed, lets get down to business shall we?"

They just nodded and went back to stretching. Jane still was standing where I left him with a blank look on his face not quite knowing what do to. When he came back, he walked over to us and sat down. Copying what we were doing.

"Is all this stretching really this important? We have been at this for fifteen minutes!" Complained Jane.

"Yes" we answered in unison. He groaned but continued.

When we get done with our warm up, the team and I decide that before we let Jane take one of us on, he should watch for awhile first. We didn't want him to get hurt. He ended up laughing at us. While we showing Jane what to do, we also took the liberty of explaining what we were doing and how to use it when dealing with an assailant. He seemed to be taking everything we were saying to heart, truly trying to learn. I felt his eyes linger on me more then probably was appropriate but as long as he was comprehending what was being said then I didn't really mind. It was nice actually, to feel attractive. Even while doing something that is as ugly as this.

We had Jane watch for about forty five minutes before we let him try his hand at some moves. I paired him up Van Pelt to start. She seemed the easiest out of the four of us. When he was able to take down her, he took on Rigsby. Jane had a little more difficulty with him because he had the height advantage but eventually got him down. Cho was next. Cho seemed to know what moves Jane was going to try next. I noticed he was getting quite frustrated. Cho had flipped him about a half a dozen times.

"Jane, don't give up! Use what you do best, pay attention! Look for his weakness or find something you could use against him. You can do it!" I encouraged.

He gave me a nod and started to study Cho. The moment he found what he was looking for he went for it. But he had misread him and ended up flat on his back...again.

"Jane, you are going to have to do better then that if you want to take me on!" That should do it!

It did. A look of determination appeared on his face. He found another window and took it. It happened to be Cho's bad back. I was very proud! I didn't know Jane had it in him! I guess I was wrong! Now came the next challenge. Me.

Feeling like he won he said, "I get to take on Lisbon now, right?" sounding enthusiastic.

"I wouldn't get to excited there Jane. Lisbon is pretty hard core, I don't know if you can handle her!" It was Cho who spoke.

"I took down you didn't I? Why should Lisbon be any different? I just have to find her weak spot." Jane said and smiled at me. Did I really want to do this? I guess I have no choice, i'm his last challenge.

"Your funeral." Van Pelt stated as she walk away to watch from a safe distance.

Jane looked puzzled but was up for it. I, on the other hand was trying to stall as much as possible. I didn't want to hurt him but I also didn't want to know what kind of weakness he might find. I knew one already...him. I don't know if I can be that close to him and keep this professional. And I think he knows that.

"Lets get this show on the road! Come at me!" He was crouched down a little with his arms held wide at his sides and a big fat stupid grin on his perfect face. Damn him!

Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes for a second helped set my mind at ease for a moment. When I open them, I charged at Jane trying to intimidate him into submission. No such luck there. He stood his ground and let me come. He was about to grab for me when I did a 360 spin and ended up behind him. I then proceeded to try and jump on his back to try and get him down to the floor. It didn't work because he spun around at the last second and caught me in his arm as we fell to the floor. I ended up on top of him but by no means did that mean I won. Jane rolled us and pinned me to the floor. His hands where holding mine down above my head and he was straddling my waist. I struggled against him for a few moments not really realizing how strong he actually was. Eventually I gave up and huffed as I gave up. I was breathing heavy and didn't quite know what was going on. My brain was a little fuzzy. I felt his grip change from restraining to tender, like he new what he was doing to me. Closing my eyes so I couldn't see him gave me my confidence back and I used it to my advantage.

Letting a smile form on my lips, I relax all my muscles like i'm giving up, "Well Jane, it seems you have won..." I let that statement hang there for a moment. Letting it settle in so he lets his guard down.

The biggest smile I have ever seen came across Janes face just then. He sat up letting go of my wrists and stood up. He looked at me smugly and offered a hand to help me up. I took it but didn't let go when I landed on my feet. Instead I broke out my best move!

I managed to catch him by surprise and get Jane to the ground on his stomach with the arm that I had ahold of behind his back. My knee in between his shoulder blades. Bending down to whisper in his ear, I say "I win." His body stiffened when and his breath hitched in his throat. Letting a low chuckle escape, I decide we have had enough today and get up.

"Okay, everyone! Go take a shower, you all smell! Oh, and i'm feeling a little generous after my victory so if you all finish your paperwork or whatever you have to do you all can leave early!"

"Really? Wow, thanks Boss!" Rigsby said and rushed off to the mens locker room, and Cho slowly followed. He wasn't in such a rush as Rigsby apparently.

"Yeah, thanks! Great job today Jane! Your a quick learner!" Of course it would be Grace who would compliment Jane. But I have to admit, he did do pretty well!

"Thank you Grace! See you guys in a few." with that Jane was off.

When Van Pelt and I are in the locker room I got the sense she wants to talk to me but didn't really know where to start. "If there is something bothering you, just say it."

"Well...uh. You and Jane...you just seem..." I could tell she was nervous and had a feeling I knew where this was going. "Are you sure there is nothing going on with you two?" She finally spit out talking really fast and low I almost missed it.

"Grace. There is nothing, and I mean _nothing_ going on with Jane and I." I think I was trying to convince myself rather then her.

"The reason I ask is, he has been by your side ever since you guys found out that the albums were connected. He is acting like a personal bodyguard. Its like an over protective boyfriend." Grace was now speaking freely and not ashamed or embarrassed by what she was saying.

Taking a deep breath and interrupting her, "I know, but trust me when I say there is nothing going on there." Disappointment is clear in my voice, I just hope she doesn't pick up on it. Then under my breath, "I think I would know if there was."

"Alright Boss...see you later."

With that she retreated into the showers. Instead of showering right away I opted for more stretching because I really didn't want to deal with Van Pelt anymore. She might feel the need to say something else. I was surprised when she came out ten minutes later and didn't say anything to me, she just walked out with a quick wave in my direction.

The shower felt nice. It had a calming affect on me. It also seemed to calm everything around me. Jane was right, if something did happen we would be ready and together. Except right now. We can't really watch over each other while we are in the shower. I mean we are in the CBI so nothing could go to wrong. I did notice that when we got here Jane did lay off a bit but not much.

Grabbing for my towels, wrapping one around my body and the other in my hair, the lights suddenly flicker and go out for a second. Frowning to myself I wonder whats going on. This has never happened before. I have been in power outages but there was no reason they should have gone out. I hear some shuffling within the locker room then the door shut heavily.

"Hello?" I call out.

Lights come back on and I am blinded momentarily. Blinking, I quickly scan the room to see if anyone was there. I could have sworn I herd someone come in. Thats when I notice that someone definitely did came in because all my clothes are gone. Sprinting to the door to try and catch who did this but come up empty. The room is completely dead. I don't understand. Who would steal my clothes? Jane would play a cruel trick like this but it doesn't feel like him.

Hearing movement behind me I try to turn to see what or who it is but everything goes dark as I fall to the floor with a hard thud.

* * *

**A/N: Oh gosh, what happened to Lisbon?! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you to everyone who is still with me! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lisbon? Lisbon! Get away from her!"

Someone was calling my name, I couldn't tell who. All these images are rushing around in my head and I can't get them to stop. I remember being hit over the head with something. I must have passed out for a moment because when I woke up there was someone kneeling beside me. I remember seeing a face, but can't recall any details about it, right before passing out again. Another thing that registered in my mind in that couple of seconds that I was awake were some very odd feelings that I couldn't quite get ahold of. Everything is so confusing! My head hurts!

Yes! Of course my head hurt! I was hit over the head. Finally something made a little sense! The low, nagging ache that spread along the base of my scull was not a good thing. Maybe I have a concussion? There was another feeling that frightened me more then a possible head injury. A tightness around my wrists and ankles. I couldn't tell what it was but it felt like I was bound, tied up, but why?

"Teresa, please wake up..." There was that voice again.

He was telling me to wake up. I felt compelled to obey, but did I really want to? Where I am now is a little scary but its allowing me to work through what happened at my own pace and without judgement. Knowing I passed out made me not want to wake up even more. All the question they would have and knowing I couldn't give them an answer. But I can't stay asleep for ever Jane needs me. Jane! Thats who was calling my name! I don't want to get back to reality but I will for him.

When my eyes finally flutter open I feel myself being pulled off the ground slightly and into a pair of strong arms that were comforting yet protecting. I felt cared for. It was nice! I wanted to hug him back but noticed I was still restrained.

"Uh. Jane?" He pulled back as if he were hurting me and looked like he was about to say sorry when I lifted my wrists to silently ask to be cut free.

"Oh! Im so sorry Teresa!" By now there were plenty of people in the room, watching waiting to hear something. But I really didn't notice any of them. Or the fact that I was still in my towel...

"There, better?" He smiled and was stroking my wrists where the rope type bindings had left a raw looking red burn. I must have struggled at some point but ask me if I remember and the answer will be a big fat no.

"Yes, thank you!" I wanted to give him a proper hug and thats exactly what I did. I was practically laying in him lap, with my forehead against his shoulder, arm wrapped tightly around his waist. One of his arms where around my still toweled waist and the other, around my bare shoulders with his hand securely holding my head where it was. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I eventually felt his fingers in my damp hair gently untangling my knots. It made me remember the position we were in so I lifted my head. What I saw behind us made me a little angry.

"Jane? What are paramedics doing here?" I asked and released him from my hold.

"Uh I called them...you don't remember what happened?" He looked concerned.

I looked around for a moment before telling him what I know. " I was in the shower and the lights went out for a couple of minutes. I remember hearing someone come in and go back out. When the light came back on, I noticed that my clothes were gone. I rushed out to see if I could catch whoever it was but no one was there. The next thing I know I am here, with you. So what happened? Did I miss anything?"

"Before we get into that, maybe we should find you something warm to wear, and have you checked out, don't you think?" Jane smiled and stood up.

I knew I was in my towel but hadn't noticed I was shivering until Jane said something. I blushed, nodded and took his out stretched hand and his suit jacket he offered me. Getting up proved to be a little difficult. Jane had to support most of my weight until I was stable enough to stand on my own. Then pulling his jacket around me and hugging it closely to my body in hopes to keep in the warmth it held.

When we turned towards the crowed it was like everything happened at once. It was very overwhelming! The first to get to me was the EMTs. They had a gurney they made me sit on while they did their examination. I have never liked these people! They poke and prod at you like you aren't a person, the don't care if they hurt you or to even ask if you're comfortable. The blinding light they shine in your eyes is the worst! Especially when you have a headache! I just let them do what they needed to make it go faster. They ask questions and I do my best to answer them. Jane is by my side, holding my hand the whole time. The worried expression on his face never wavered though even after the EMTs cleared me. They said I had a slight concussion, and that was it. They also suggested someone stay with me tonight just in case. Jane and I shared an apprehensive look. Both of us knowing who would be staying.

When he paramedics were done with me, I was greeted with three different smiles. One was glad to see that I was okay. Rigsby. Another was a bright smile with a hint of worry. Van Pelt. The last one was a rare sight to be seen and was only half a smile. Cho.

Grace was the first to approach me and give me a fast hug. "Oh Im so glad you are okay! Here, when I saw you were only in a towel, I rushed and got these. I hope they are okay!" Oh Grace! Wonderful, wonderful Grace! Thank her kind heart!

"Thank you Grace, they are perfect!" She handed me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I was beyond grateful! They looked a little big so assumed they were hers. "But I don't suppose you found a bra, did you?" I whispered to her with a slight laugh.

She gave me an apologetic look and shook her head no. I sighed, nothing I could really do anyway. "I will just go get changed...then we can discus what happened while I was out. You all are acting a little strange." With that I turned to go. But I didn't get far because I felt someone following me. I stopped suddenly and the person who was behind me rammed right in to me.

"Jane? What do you think you're doing? This is the women's locker room! You can't be in here!" I hissed at him, eyes wide.

"I am aware. But if you think you are going in there alone...then you are mistaken." Jane said completely serious.

"I can take care of myself!" Was my default response when he said things like that. He frowned.

"Because that worked so well before..." He then tried to push me in to the room but I stood my ground. "Fine. Grace, would you be so kind as to escort our dear Lisbon safely in and out of the locker room please?" His eyes never left mine when he said this.

"Yes, of course! Come on, Boss." I groaned but followed her.

When I emerge from the locker room I find Jane where I left him looking a little sorry. Cho and Rigsby had made there way over too. I assume they had given him a talk about hovering. Which I will have to remember to thank them for later. "So, what happened?"

Silence. Everyone was quite and not looking at me. "If someone doesn't tell me right now, there will be hell to pay because if you have forgotten I was knocked unconscious and wasn't aware of what was going on! So please?"

"DeParvine escaped." Cho told me.

"What?! How? Was it him that knocked me out?" I had so many questions for them!

"We dont know the details on the escape just yet but yes, according to Jane it was him. Im going to be working on the surveillance footage." Van Pelt told me.

"How do you know it was him?" Asking Jane now specifically.

"Well I sort of interrupted him while he was restraining you. He saw me and ran out that door over there." Jane said through clenched teeth.

"Why didn't you go after him?" I remembered hearing the voice say 'Get away from her' but when I woke he was there so he must have not gone after him.

"I was more concerned about you to go after him. And i'm not sorry for it." Jane explained looking a little hurt and avoiding my eyes.

Feeling a little bad about snapping at him I say, "Thank you Jane." that softened him up and he finally met my eye and let a small smile grace him lips. "Im glad you were there when I woke up."

Later back in the bullpen after everything has settled down the team and I were gathered at the conference table eating take-out. I really didn't feel like going home yet so I had offered to order food for all of us if they stuck around a bit longer. With some convincing, which is so unlike me, I eventually got them all to stay. To tell you the truth, I felt safer with all of them around. It was really nice to hang out with the gang and chat about none case related topics.

When the conversation ran dry we all parted ways, the team thanking me for the food and to tell me to stay safe.

"We will get him Boss, no need to worry!" Van Pelt reassured me.

"Keep your gun loaded and on hand. Have a nice night." Of course it was Cho who would tell me to keep my gun close.

"The food was awesome. Stay safe. Bye!" And Rigsby was off to his car.

I didn't get a chance to say anything because I was being dragged to a car. "Jane I can drive myself! Im not getting into your car!"

"Just go with it, will you?" Jane was holding the passenger side door open, waiting for me to climb in. I rolled my eyes and made a show of getting in.

The ride to my apartment was quiet until we were almost there and Jane spoke up, "When we get there, I want you to grab your nearest gun and follow me."

"Jane-"

"No, please don't argue Lisbon. We don't know what could be inside. So please, just grab the gun and follow me!" By now we are sitting in front of my building.

"Okay. But I already have a gun. Thank goodness DeParvine didn't get my on-duty weapon. I had left it locked away in my office. See?" I said holding up my gun to show him. "And you're right. We don't know whats behind that door, thats why I want _you_ to stay behind _me_. That's an order Jane." My voice trying to convey what I wanted him to know. I need him safe.

"Sense when do I actually take orders from you, let alone follow them? Why should I start now? I need you safe Lisbon..." It was like he could read my mind. He told me so maybe I should return the feelings.

"I need you safe too, Jane..." I admitted shyly.

I felt his hand reach over and run his hands through my hair once and then again to guide my head towards his. I was a little surprised and worried. What was he doing? Was he going to kiss me? He couldn't really be doing this? If he did kiss me, what would I do? Would I kiss him back? Or push him away and slap him for being so inappropriate? I didn't have to panic to much because when his lips did met skin, it was the skin on my forehead. He lingered there only for a moment and then released me. The second he was out of the car, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. And opened my eyes that I didn't know I closed.

He came around to my side and opened the door. I started to walk away when he grabbed my hand and clasped them together tightly, "We stay together." I nodded.

Approaching the door I had to let go of Jane's hand to unlock the door. I smiled when his hand found the small of my back, wanting to keep contact and make sure I didn't go anywhere. After the door had been unlocked, I made sure my gun was loaded an ready for anything that we might find. Grabbing Jane's hand again I took the lead and we entered the apartment...together.

* * *

**A/N: I really hoped you all liked this chapter! I was actually pretty proud of this chapter so.. :) My next chapter should be a up pretty quick I hope. Reviews make me happy! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! I am trying to wrap up this story so I can start a new one! Sorry for any mistakes! **

**Disclaimer- I dont own anything. :)**

* * *

When entering a possibly corrupt area we are to use extreme caution. There is a protocol that we are taught to use in a situation like this. I needed to call and wait for back up. But nothing so far looked out of place. Everything was where it needed to be, which I saw as a need not to call my team.

Cracking the door open, I let my gun lead the way. If someone was in here I wanted the barrel of my gun to be the first thing they saw. Normally I would have both hands on the grip of the gun but when I tried to pull my hand away from Jane he just held on tighter.

Clearing the downstairs was the easy part. It was just one big room besides the kitchen so there weren't many choices for places to hide. Jane and I both looked around the room just to make sure we didn't miss someone lurking in the shadows. Not turning any lights to be safe we make our way to the kitchen.

Coming to the door way, I back myself up against the wall near the threshold. Jane being Jane forgets that the gun goes first and starts to walk past me to enter the kitchen. Squeezing his hand, reminding him I was there and in charge, he stopped and nodded. Seeing that he wasn't going to move from in front of me, I tugged on his hand so he was in the same position as I was. Backs against the wall, heads turned towards the door way and our hands still clutched tightly together.

Inching forward trying to keep my breathing steady so I can keep as quite as possible. Counting to three, I throw my body into the kitchen, waving the gun back and forth between both sides of the room.

"Well looks like no one is down here...we should probably go upstairs." Jane whispered in my ear, trying to keep quite.

"Yeah.." if we weren't in jeopardy of being killed by an unknown entity, It would take all of my willpower, not to run for the bedroom. His voice was like silk and his breath on my ear took my own away. The hand that was in Jane's started to get a little sweaty. In fact the whole room was feeling a bit warm. I really need to learn to not let him have this kind of effect on me. Its infuriating!

When I felt I could speak again and my head was clear of any inappropriate thoughts, I said, "We should go now..."

I was feeling a little safer now that the main part of the apartment was clear. The likelyhood that someone was upstairs was slim to none. So I tried to let go of Jane's hand but he wasn't having it. He made a show of linking our fingers together more securely and gave me a face that said 'really?' so I just let it go. Leaving the kitchen in a huff I drag Jane to the base of the stairs and stop. Suddenly scared again because lets face it, even though there is a 99.9% chance that no one will be up there, there still is that .1% that there is.

Once we go up those steps there is no easy way out. Not trying to be dramatic but there really is no 'easy' way out. The only way to get out incase of an emergency were the windows. And I'm not about to jump out a window. Okay, maybe if my life depended on it but I would have to be dying for me to do that. And I don't think Jane is that keen on jumping out of windows. So I really hope no one is up there.

"Are we just going to stand here holding hands or head up there...?" Jane said raising an eyebrow.

I roll my eyes and take the first step up the stairs. "Listen here Jane. You stay behind me, is that clear? There is not a lot of places we can go up there so...just stay behind me, okay?" I was now standing eye to eye with him and our faces only inches apart. I kept my eyes locked with his trying to convey the seriousness of the situation, because being Jane it probably wasn't sinking in.

His hand reached to cup my face and his thumb skimmed over my cheekbone lightly. Our eyes were still locked, mine wide with surprise and his searching. It seemed he was contemplating something.

All the sudden he dropped his hand, sighed and said, "Okay."

What is wrong with him lately? He was being really weird as of late. What is up with invading my personal space? Is he trying to make me uncomfortable? If he is doing this on purpose it isn't funny. The touches are nice but they confuse the hell out of me! I wish I new what he was thinking when he did these things. I don't remember if I have admitted my feelings towards him to myself or not but maybe its time to really think about them.

"Shall we go?" I simply nod and turn around taking a couple more steps up the stairs.

The hall way was dark when we came to the top. Luckily my floors don't squeak making the element of surprise more plausible. There is a couple of closets and my bedroom up here so there wasn't a lot to check. Since both my hands where occupied Jane was designated door opener. With swift and fluid movements he flung the doors open for me. Those being clear only left my bedroom and the bathroom that was connected to it. I really hope no one is in here! Its my room, my place where I can go to think and work through my problems. If someone was to compromise that I am not going to very happy.

In fact I don't think I have ever brought anyone in there. Not family or a boyfriend. I don't see my family much and when I do, I go to them. When I do have a boyfriend we stay at his place. In fact, Jane was the only person other then myself to set foot in my room let alone lay on my bed. What makes him so special? So different? Oh, yeah thats right! Im in love with him! And he is Jane. He does whatever he wants! I tell him to do something and he does the complete opposite! Did I just say I was in love with him?

Jane and I come to my door and pause. We look to each other and give a little shrug. I step back aiming my gun at the door as Jane steps forward to grab the door handle. Here goes nothing!

Jane pushes on the door and quickly steps away to make room for me. The room is empty. With a sigh of relief I drop my gun back to my side and let my stiff posture fall. We didn't need to check my bathroom because the door was open and you could clearly see that no one was in there.

"Well we are safe! Nicely done Lisbon!" Jane joked.

"Yeah. Can we let our hands go now?" I asked because I noticed the way we were holding onto each other had changed. They had gone from a form of safety net to something close to a girl leading a boy to the bedroom for the first time. Gosh, I feel like a hormonal teenager!

"Sorry! We should probably check the locks and all that good stuff before we get to comfortable. After thats done, I want you to sit down and relax. I will make dinner! Come on!"

"I really can take care of myself!"

"Well you were knocked out and need rest! Forget it Lisbon, there is nothing you can say to change my mind! I'm taking care of you so just let me!" Jane said waving a hand in the air while leading me back down stairs. After checking the window locks of course!

Later that night after we had dinner we were sitting on the couch watching a discovery channel show that Jane insisted we watch. It was about some bird, but I really wasn't paying attention. He seemed very interested in what was going on and he tried to explain it to me. But I really couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. I just nodded and let a few words fall from my mouth now and then. I was more focused on the events of the day.

I was so tried! This case is taking quite a toll on me. Im still trying to remember what had happened. If there was anything to remember that is! We were having such a good day only to have it end so badly. Our only lead had escaped and was still out to get one or both of us. What else could go wrong today? I wanted to tell Jane 'I told you so' but I bit my tongue. But next time I have a bad feeling i'm taking extra precautions. Possibly to the point it might look like i'm paranoid. But I don't care! Actually every little noise I hear I flinch. A car rushing by, a plane in the sky, ads on the tv, even everyday noises in my house are making me jump. Jane didn't notice or at least I hoped he didn't. Maybe thats why he is going on and on about this show. To distract me. I bet he knows.

I apparently was staring off, not aware of the things around me because the next thing I know I have Jane pinned to the couch, fist raised ready to defend myself if needed. I had felt his hand on my shoulder but didn't know it was him so I hit his arm away and pounced on him. His hands were raised in defense and he looked almost scared. As if I would really hit him.

"Jane! Don't do that!" I groaned and let him sit up, offering him my hand as help.

"Sorry. Again. You just looked like you were thinking really hard about something and I wanted to know what is was. Plus you stopped listening and got this far away look on your face, I was concerned." Jane explained turning off the tv.

"I was...thinking that is. Im sorry. I didn't mean to attack you like that. But did you even try calling my name first?" I said burring my face in my hands and rubbing my eyes.

"Yes I did. Several times actually. What were you thinking about?"

"What a horrible day It has been..." I said leaning back into the couch bringing my knees to my chest, hugging them, and letting my head fall back while keeping my eyes closed. I try to breath evenly but the wind started to pick up making that eery whistling noise. A tree branch broke outside with a loud snap that made me jump.

"You need sleep Teresa. Come on!" Jane got up and stretched raising his hands above his head.

When he did this his shirt rose a bit giving me a peak at what was hidden under those sexy three piece suits he always wore. What I saw left my mouth dry and my pulse racing. I saw a sliver of pale skin at his waist. My eyes wondered over the smooth plains of his hip and followed it until it disappeared beneath the waist band of his slacks. I only got a peak because he quickly dropped his arms and offered me his hand.

He had a smug smirk on his face while he watched me. I avoided his hand and walked purposefully past him and up the stairs. Jane followed with a low chuckle. Frustrated by the power that this man holds over me I stomp up to my room with a little more force then intended and at a speed that made me trip over a couple steps. That only made him laugh. Damn him! My face must be bright red by now if it wasn't already!

"You know Lisbon there is nothing to be embarrassed about! Its natural." Jane said when we arrived at my room.

I paid no attention to him as I dug through my dresser drawers for something to wear. I didn't really care that I was tossing my pajamas all over the floor, I just had to find something and fast. Finding a decent pair of shorts and a modest t-shirt I practically throw myself into the bathroom to change.

I can do this. Its just Jane. You have known him for a long time. Just act normal. Yeah right...normal. What exactly is normal? I have no idea anymore! This is foreign territory for me. This time I actually believe I am in love. The other times I have been 'in love' was nothing compared to what i'm feeling right now. Okay, what I have been feeling for a while.

Maybe what I felt before was pure infatuation. Not love. These feelings; heart pounding, palms sweating, my knees going weak at the slightest of touches, trying to hate him for the things he does but not being able to, even agreeing to go along with his games because lets face it I would do anything for that man. I have even forgiven him every time he has lied to me, every time he has hurt me. Even helping him seek and carry out his revenge on Red John. I'm crazy. Crazy in love.

"Oh god! I'm in love with Patrick Jane." I whispered to the reflection in the mirror. I tried to keep the smile off my face but I couldn't. I seemed to be a permanent fixture there.

"Lisbon? You okay? You have been in there a while!" I herd Jane say through the door. Please let him not have herd what I just said.

"Yes i'm fine." I managed to squeak out. I have to face him sooner or later so I take a deep breath, square my shoulders and open the door.

Jane is there outside the door looking at me with concern.

A new wave of love flooded through me when I saw him. He looked different somehow. Maybe its because I have finally recognized that what i'm feeling is actual love. And seeing the man whom is at the center of those feelings is making me see him in a different light.

I really need to just sleep. Try and deal with all this tomorrow. "Go to bed Jane. Im not the only one who need sleep. Would you try and sleep tonight. No one is getting in here."

"Nope. Not going to happen." Jane said backing out of the room. "Oh, and I left some aspirin and a glass of water on your nightstand for you! Please take them. If you need me just yell. Im only a floor away!"

I smiled and mumbled a thank you before getting into bed and reaching for the items. I swallowed the pills and switched off the light. The room was plunged into darkness with the only light coming from the hallway. He must have turned on some lights when he got me the meds.

I know Jane hadn't left yet so I say, "Goodnight Jane."

"Goodnight"

* * *

**A/N- This was really long originally but split it up! Please let me know what you think! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_'Someone else finds the body, i'm always aware of the situation before I get to the scene. Not this time though. This time its me who finds the smears of blood on the door signaling what will come next._

_The giant red smily face taunted me on the big metal door. No, no, no this can't be happening! I'm frozen in place. Of all the places to find one of the notorious red faces it had to be here, on this door. The door of Janes attic..._

_I feel like all the blood has been drained from my body and replaced with ice. I feel cold, all the way to the bone and to the point were its painful. I don't know what to do. I don't want to walk in there, knowing what I will find. But at the same time I do and hope its not true._

_Running to the door so fast I practically slam into it to stop myself so I can yank it open._

_I didn't expect to see the what I found. Jane looked like he had been beat up pretty bad. Cuts and bruises cover his face and he has a pretty nice shiner on his right eye. His clothes where blood soaked from obvious injuries. He was being held up by an unknown man and being used as a human shield with a knife held to his neck. I couldn't see the others mans face because he was wearing some sort of mask and was half hidden behind Janes head._

_As a reflex I reached for my gun at right but came up empty. This is not good!_

_"Ah, Agent Lisbon! So glad you could join us! You are just in time for the main event!" The man said evilly with a high and very annoying voice. Then laughed when he saw I didn't have my gun._

_"Teresa you need to leave! Leave so you don't have to watch this!" Jane said through clenched teeth. He was in a lot of pain. I could tell._

_"I'm not going any where Jane! I'm staying!" I yelled at him._

_"Good choice! This will be fun!" Mysterious man said._

_"Who are you?" I demand._

_"Oh come on Agent! You know exactly who I am! You're to smart not to!" He laughed._

_"Red John."_

_"See that wasn't so hard!"_

_While we were talking we have been moving in a circle around each other. Now Red John and Jane were by the only exit and I was backed up against Jane's desk. I had a feeling he was going to run. He had a perfect get away. But there was something he wanted me to see._

_"Whats the main event? Why do you want me here? Do you want me to break down because you have Jane? Well its working. Please let him go! I thought you wanted to make Jane suffer not me." I was trying to keep him distracted._

_"Its nothing like that. Its a choice you will have to make dear Teresa."_

_"What choice?" I demanded._

_"This!" He yelled and started to run backwards as fast as he could dragging Jane with him. All the while inflicting more damage to Jane already beaten body. I have to had it to him, he was taking like a chap._

_"No!" I screamed as I ran after them out the door but stopped because I was no longer standing outside Jane's attic in the CBI._

_I was at the end of a long hallway, watching Red John take Jane even further away from me. I start to run after him but never being able to reach him. Every door I go through I just come to the same hallway over and over again. I try to scream for him to stop. Begging him to stop! But its no use. No words are coming out of my mouth. Silence is all I hear! They just keep running and so do I. I'm not giving up on Jane! I will never give up on him!_

_The next door I burst through brings me to a stop. We are on a roof and the first thing I see is Jane laying unconscious on the ground. Someone stood over him with a gun aimed at him head. I couldn't see his face but new it wasn't Red John. He was far shorter then him._

_A familiar voice sounded from the other end of the roof. "What are you going to choose Teresa? Save him and let me go or come after me and let him die? Its your choice!" I couldn't let Red John escape but I couldn't let Jane die either! I love him._

_So the choice was easy. Jane can yell at me all he wants for letting him get away but at least he would be alive to do the yelling._

_I started to run towards Jane but something was holding me back. I was running in place! Why? I need to get to him!_

_I tried calling out to him, "Jane!" but it did nothing._

_I tried to tell Red John, "I choose him!" That didn't work either. What was wrong? "Patrick!"_

_The last thing I herd was a gun shot and a ring of evil laughter.'_

"Teresa! Please wake up! You're okay!" I herd a voice coming from somewhere beside me and someone gently rocking me back and forth. The arms around me were tight but not painful. They were keeping me from hurting myself and to keep me still. Yet they were comforting somehow.

"Jane?" I croaked.

"Yeah, i'm here..." He said loosing his grip a little so he could look at me. He looked scared again. Not like before, he was more scared for me.

Thank god it was only a dream! "Jane!" I breathed and laughed at the same time while my hands were roaming his face and prodding his body checking for any injuries he might have. Finding none, the happy tears began to build in my eyes and I fell into his arms sobbing.

"Hey don't cry! Please don't cry Teresa! Everything is okay, you're safe. You're safe!" He kept saying.

Soon the happy tears became tears of sadness as what happened in my dream really began to sink in. He let me cry for a minute, letting everything out while he whispered comforting words to me.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" He asked after about ten minutes of sitting there in silence after my tears had dried out.

"No. I don't want to talk about it. Lets just say it was beyond a nightmare, and felt so real."

"I came in here because I thought you were in trouble you know. You were screaming and yelling my name. When I found you, you were trashing around in your bed. Kicking, punching and still screaming. You pack quite a punch woman!" Jane explained trying to lighten the mood while still holding me. He got serious again though, "I was so scared..."

"Im okay. It was just a bad dream. I'm sure you have had them."

"Yes I have, but no one is there when I wake up. Sorry if I over stepped by coming to you but I couldn't just leave you like that. When I do have a bad dream I wish someone was there for me, thats why I stayed."

"Thank you." I breathed into his shoulder.

We sat there for another couple of minutes until I felt my eyes start to droop. I felt him guide us into a laying position on the bed and I immediately relaxed. I turned around so I wasn't facing him but kept close.

I was just about asleep when I felt the bed move as Jane got up and came around to stand in front of me. He leaned down and placed a soft gentle kiss on my forehead before turning away. I couldn't let him leave after that. First, I need him here to know he is safe. Second, I just plain want him here!

I reach out and grabbed his hand, "Stay." Its was more of a request then a question so I added, "Please?"

He didn't answer, he just climbed over me and settled under the covers. He made sure I knew he was there by making his body flush with mine. He grabbed my hand and rested them against my abdomen. His head came to rest behind mine. I felt him nuzzle my hair once then spoke.

"If you want to talk about it, i'm here..."

"I know. Thank you. Goodnight Patrick." Hopefully by me using his first name told him that I really was thankful he was there.

"Anytime."

* * *

**A/N- Thank you to moonlight64 for all your help! And to everyone else who is still reading! Please review! It makes me happy! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I am not so sure about it, but I hope you like it! I had a hard time! Sorry about any mistakes! **

* * *

Bad dreams, you just cant wait to wake up from. Good dreams, all you want to do is keep sleeping to keep it alive. You often remember the bad dreams or nightmares. As much as you don't want to, your brain says yes. The good dreams you desperately want to remember so you can relive them over and over again. But once you wake up they are gone in an instant.

That is how I woke up this morning. I remember my nightmare clearly and am still shaken by it. It felt so real! I had lost Jane because I couldn't get to him. I had almost lost him many times over the years. I thought it was bad then, but now that I have acknowledged that I love him, I can only imagine what it will feel like now if I was faced with that. It would probably feel ten times worse then my in dream! I don't even want to think about it!

Waking up after the nightmare in Jane's arms was something else. The last time I had someone to turn to after a bad dream was when my mom was alive. She always held me knew exactly what to say so I could fall back to sleep. The familiar feeling of comfort was what took me back to sleep. In that moment I could only remember safe, warm and wanted, not being scared and not in control. I know people say, _'its your dream, if something is wrong...change it'_ but I felt like I was powerless while I was there. I couldn't change a thing. So when Jane woke me up I felt immediately better. He took away my dream, but nothing could take away the memory. I don't remember much of what happened after I woke up, I just remember Jane staying until I fell asleep. And he kissed me on the forehead...

Sighing at the pleasant memory, I turn around and snuggle back into the safety of the arms that were around me. Without opening my eyes, I can tell it is too early to be awake. Arms around me? I knew Jane had stayed but I only expected him to stay until I fell asleep again. But he had stayed the whole night. That was so unlike him. Sweet of him actually! It made me smile. I wouldn't peg Jane as one who would stay, because of his anti hug attitude. Come to think of it, he has hugged me many times and didn't have a problem with it. He is very confusing, and sending mixed signals.

Slowly I peel my eyes open and find myself tangled in limbs and sheets. I am flush against Janes side, my head using his chest as a pillow. Some how when I turned around my hand had found its way under his night shirt and was resting on his smooth stomach. As if on their own accord, my fingers started to dance across his surprisingly soft waist and abdomen.

It was nice to be like this with him. I may never get another chance so I am going to try and soak up as much of it as I can! So I just continued to trace light patterns on his stomach as I catalog anything and everything about him. His breathing was slow and even, his face was peaceful. I have never seen him like this. He always has this mask on and its just nice to see him without it. Even if it is in his sleep.

After studding his face for a minute, our position really starts to sink in. Jane is laying on his back and i'm practically glued to his side. Our legs tangled in each other and the sheets. His arm was around my waist, and his fingers were dangerously close to the waistband of my shorts at my hip.

My breathing started to pick up, I really need to get up now! My hand stops tracing mid circle and I slowly remove my hand from the inappropriate place I had inadvertently placed it. Slowly was a bad idea. My hand was tingling and their was a fire building in the pit of my stomach. Lifting my hand from him I try to remove it again but fail. Jane had woken up.

"Mmm...Why did you stop?" Jane said and grabbed my hand, placing it back where it had been. I just stayed still and silent, not really knowing what to do. "Well?"

"Uh-how long have you been awake?" Came my lame reply. Way to go Teresa!

"That doesn't answer my question!" He said. I stayed quite, refusing to speak so I don't end up saying something I will regret later. "Fine. Don't answer, but I will get one sooner or later!" He paused for a moment, "I have been awake most of the night actually. I think I finally fell asleep after I got you to settle down."

"What?" I said sitting up so I could look him in the eye.

"Don't give me that look! You know I have sleep trouble anyway so it was nothing new. I was more worried about you."

"Why worried about me? I slept just fine after my nightmare."

"Really? First, you have a slight concussion so I was worried about that. Second, you wouldn't stop moving! I believe you kicked me. The only way I could get you to stop, was to hold you."

My mouth fell open. "I do not kick in my sleep! And you didn't have to stay you know!"

"Yes I did. You asked me too."

Oh crap, I did. "Yeah. Well, I didn't mean all night!" I said trying to get out of bed. It didn't work. The sheet tripped me on my way out and I fell flat on my face. Great, just what I needed! More embarrassment and another reason for Jane to touch me.

Which he did when he quickly hopped out of my bed and tried to help me up.

"Like I said the only way to get you to sleep was to hold you. So thats what I did." He said leaning down to help me.

"Well that was very sweet Jane but you shouldn't have. You didn't get any sleep. And I can get up myself, thank you!"

"Actually, that few hours I did get was probably the best I have gotten in years..."

We stayed silent for a few seconds just looking at each other. Talk about mixed signals. By now we are standing, only inches apart and Jane seems to be leaning closer and closer.

"Jane..."

"Yes." he said grabbing my waist and pulling me to him.

"We shouldn't do this. We can't do this!" I yell and shove him away heading for my wardrobe to collect some clothes and clear my head.

"Why are you so angry all of the sudden? You have been throwing me an awful lot of mixed signals as of late woman!"

"Oh don't turn this around on me Jane!" Maybe I have been the one to make things complicated. Thinking back, yes I have. "Okay maybe, but we can't! Im your boss, and your best friend! We just can't! Oh and don't forget you are still in love with your wife!" I said and grabbed his left hand holding it up so he could see the gold band he still wore. "Then there is Red John. How do you think this..." I gestured between us, "...will end up if I have to arrest you for murder?" I was really getting angry now and I felt I needed to get away for a while. Away from Jane.

"Im sorry Teresa, but I can't help feeling they way I feel about you, and they way I feel about everything else! Its all so complicated! I don't care that you are my boss, and if your worried about the rules, don't be! I've already read them." Jane said. "Yes, you are my friend, best friend in fact. And you know what my grandma used to tell me before I got roped into the circus life with my father? She told me the story of how she and her husband met and fell in love. She said she fell in love with her best friend." He was now talking just above a whisper and looking into my eyes.

As much as I want to close the small gap between us I just couldn't. If I do, he is going to regret it and hate me. I will feel guilty for have initiated it and be the reason our friendship died.

"No, Jane. You are not in love with me! I can't be second best. I understand Angela and Charlotte will always be a part of your life and I wouldn't want it any other way. They shouldn't be forgotten, ever. But I should come first Jane. But i'm always on the back burner to everything else. So, i'm going to go change for a run. When I get back, we will forget this whole conversation and just go back to whatever we were. Nothing has to change."

Gosh, I felt like I was breaking up with him! This is so hard! Here he is practically declaring he is in love with me and I am pushing him away.

"Teresa please!"

I'm at the door to the bathroom by now, "No Jane! I can't have you hate me. Because you will. I will make you forget them and your revenge. You will. I can't do that!" I said and closed the door.

"Please don't leave Teresa! I could never regret anything when it comes to you! Yes, I will always love Angela and Charlotte but it will be a different kind of love..."

"But you wont forget about Red John will you? Just forget it!" I said and came out of the bathroom trying to hold back tears, while looking for my cell, gun, and ipod. I need this run!

I could hear Jane following behind me, rambling, trying to get me to stay. I make it to the front door in record time and take off down the street.

Jane calls after me "I love you Teresa! Please don't go!"

I turned around and said, "Well I don't love you!" When I said it, I saw his face crumble and something inside me broke. I believe it was my heart. Its for his own good! I don't think he would know what to do with himself if he didnt have his revenge. And I guess that's what it comes down too. Me or killing Red John. "Don't come after me Jane..." I slowly backed away and then took off running at full tilt, just as the tears started to break loose.

For once he listened to me and stayed put. And I am so thankful for that! I don't know what I would have done if he came after me. It would have been incredibly romantic but incredibly stupid.

As I run, I pass my neighbors houses, barking dogs, children playing at the park, and couples walking hand in hand. Why did everyone else have to be so happy? I think Jane said something like that once.

Turning into the park to run on the marked path through the trees will hopefully help clear my head a little. But everything I see reminds me of him and how much I actually do love him! And that I lied to him! What have I done? By pushing him away I think I did more damage then staying and fighting for what I want. Again...what have I done?

Finding a vacant bench, I fall into it and just try to stop the tears and convince myself that I really did do the right thing.

"Mind of I join you for a jog?" an all to familiar voice sounded from beside me.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know I am one for cliff hangers! I hope you all enjoyed this! Please, please let me know what you thought! The next chapter is almost done... :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- I have to say, I really like this chapter! I hope I did alright!**

* * *

"Volker? What are you doing here?" I say and immediately get up to put as much distance between him and myself as possible.

He had a wicked grin on his face as he looked at me. "Well I was running of course. Can I join you?"

I looked at him questioningly then said, "No, I need to be alone and if I did want to run with someone it most certainly wouldn't be you. Goodbye Mr. Volker." With that I continued on my way.

That was so strange! Where had he come from? I really hate that guy!

"Aw, come on Agent Lisbon! You wont even know i'm here!" He tried to charm me with a smile but I paid no attention to him.

I stayed quiet, this situation was getting more and more weird. Why wouldn't he leave me alone? He is jogging next to me now and really invading my personal space, making me really uncomfortable.

Stopping I ask, "What do you want, really? Because I know a rich, powerful man like you has much better things to do with his time then join a homicide detective for a run. So I ask again...what do you want?"

I don't know what made me do it but I reached carefully into my pocket with my phone in it and pressed Jane's speed dial number.

I herd his voice come through my blue-tooth headset after the first ring, _"Teresa! Im so glad you called! Where are you? I will come get you!" _After I didn't answer immediately I herd him ask, _"Teresa?" _It took all I had not to respond to him.

"Well I do have to exercise. And why not do it in the presence of a beautiful woman?" Volker said coming closer.

"If I were you I would think very carefully about the next step you take, Mr. Volker. Back off." I purposefully used his name so Jane would who Im talking to.

_"Okay, Volker's there. He doesn't know im listening. Got it. Now can you tell me somehoe where you are?"_ It was Jane again.

"Wow, feisty are we?" Volker said.

"I mean it, stay back. And out of all the parks you could have gone to you had to pick the one just down the street from my house?" I hope Jane knows where it is.

_"I know that park! But where in the park?"_ Why was getting information to Jane so hard! At least he knows what is going on!

"Well you looked upset so I thought maybe you would want some company!" He was trying to sound nice but I could tell he was getting annoyed with me.

"That doesn't answer my question as to why this park? Wait- how did you know I was upset let alone be in this very park? Were you following me?" I asked stunned.

"You catch on quickly Detective. I was sent for you."

"What do you mean, you were sent for me?" I took a step back from him.

_"Run Lisbon! Get away from him as fast as you can!"_ Jane, this time he sounded frantic.

I really didn't want Volker to know I was talking to Jane but I know what was going to happen next and I have to talk to Jane before it did.

"I can't. Its already done. He is going to take me, Jane."

I could see Volkers expression change when I spoke. "You have been on the phone this whole time?!"

I had completely forgotten about my gun because I was so upset. Now he had it and it was pointing straight at me.

_"No! Lisbon you have to fight, you took your gun! Shoot him!"_ Jane was screaming now and I could tell he was in his car on his way. But that didn't matter, it would be to late by the time he got here.

"Hang up now, or i'll make sure you do!" Volker yelled at me in a whisper, thrusting the gun against my head, while looking around to see if anyone saw.

"Please let me talk to him...Jane, I have to go..." I was on the verge of a total melt down but fought to keep it together for him. "He has my gun... I have one more thing to say before I go, would you just give me one more second?" I asked Volker. "Jane?"

_"I'm still here love..."_

"What I said earlier, I didn't mean it. Goodbye Patrick!" I then reached into my pocket, pulled out the phone and was about to hang up when I herd him say it.

_"I love you too, Teresa! This will not happen to me again! I will find you!" _I could tell he was about to cry but was staying strong for me.

I hung up. "Okay Volker. Lets go."

"I'm glad you are coming quietly. But we should move before your boyfriend gets here. He needs you alive."

"He? Jane? And what do you want with me?" I asked as Volker lead me out of the park. Past all the happy people that where completely oblivious to who was walking past them.

"You will find out soon." I knew he had been following me. He had a car. After he forced me in, he demanded my phone and blue-tooth. I gave them willingly, not wanting to give him any reason to hurt me. He did need me alive after all. Whoever 'He' is.

"Are you going to tell me whats going on?" I asked from the back seat.

How am I going to get out of here? I could unbuckle and attack him from behind but that will most likely end up with the car turned over and in a ditch! The back door locks are easily accessible, so I could unlock them and roll out. But I would end up with some serious road rash, and I don't want that. What would Jane do? I cant believe i'm actually asking myself that question! But its the only plan that doesn't involve possible death or becoming unconscious. Jane would keep them talking, so thats what i'm going to do!

"I'm not supposed to give you any details. As a matter of fact, i'm not even supposed to talk to you." Volker said.

"Can I ask questions and you give me a yes or no answers?"

"Go ahead and ask, doesn't mean I have to give you an answer." Smart ass!

"Does this have to do with the break in at my house and what was left there?" I asked.

"Yes." Okay good, we are getting somewhere!

"Will someone take Jane too?" My voice cracked a little.

"Maybe. Who knows what Boss Man will want to do with you. I was just sent to get you since the other guy failed."

"You mean DeParvine? So he was supposed to take me yesterday..." I mused, mostly to myself.

"Yes. If it hadn't had been for your boyfriend, he would have had you and this whole mess would have been over by now."

"One, Jane is not my boyfriend and two, this was the plan all along? To kidnap me? Jane in that elevator was just a red haring!"

"Right again Agent!"

"I can't believe this! How long until we are where we are supposed to be? I need some real answers and it sounds like i'm only going to get them from the man in charge."

"In fact, we are getting close so if you don't mind putting these on?" He then tossed a couple items back to me.

It was a black hood and zip-tie hand cuffs. "Seriously? This car has blacked out back windows! I can't see anything! I have no idea where we are."

"Just put them on, unless you want to use the other option?" He held up a brown bottle of some sort of liquid.

"Is that Chloroform?"

"You are on fire today! Yes, it is. Put those on or you get this! Which will it be?"

This really can't be happening! I can only imagine what Jane is going through right now, along with the rest of the team! Sighing I slip my hands in the cuffs and pull them tight with my teeth. Looking at the hood in my hands starts to make me tear up again. I can't cry right now, I need to stay focused and find a way out of this. Jane said he was going to fine me, so I need to do my best to help him out! And do my best to stay alive. Stay alive to tell him I love him for real, to see his face again, to finally feel his lips on mine. So many reasons to stay alive and not give up! I just need to keep thinking about those things and believe I will get through this. Alive.

With a deep breath, I slip the pitch black hood over my head.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review! Please, please, please! :) Next chapter is in progress!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So I thought maybe I would try something different and give you a chapter from Jane's point of view! There might be another one like this, I don't know! I will see what you guys think! I consider this a 'BONUS' chapter. I guess I needed a way for the team to know what happened without having to explain later. :) I hope you like it!**

* * *

Why didn't I go after her? I told her I love her, and didn't case after her. Because she told me not to. Out of all the orders she gives me, why did I have to listen to this one?

I'm standing in the middle of a street, watching her disappear, not quite knowing what to do. I want to go after her, I do, but it might make her even more upset. And no one wants a confused and more angry Teresa Lisbon. I don't know what made me act on my feelings these past few days, maybe it was the fact that we both were in danger and it just brought them out or it could just be that I have been holding them in for too long and they just have a mind of their own.

This morning had started out so great! I should have known it was to good to last! If only I would have stayed quite and let her continue what she was doing. But I had to ruin it like I seem to do everything. I had felt good to be like that with someone again. Someone that I care for, trust and love. Just the simplisity of the moment made my heart soar! The possibility of moving on never occured to me until I met her. If only I could make her see that what I said was the truth. I really do love her! More then my life. And more then my revenge! I have showed her she means more then my need to kill Red John on several occasions. I killed for her, and refused to kill her. At the time I killed someone to save her I wasn't aware of the extent of my feelings. But when the choice came again for me to choose her or Red John, I chose her in a heart beat! I wish she could see that. I think in some way she can, I hope she can.

I pride myself in being able to read people. Most people are an open book. But my Teresa has to be the most interesting creature I have ever meet. She is fascinating! Always surprising me. Usually I can tell what she is thinking and its easy to get a grip on her mood...not this time though.

Teresa is not a person who wears her heart on her sleeve. You have to earn it and when you do, you get it all. Its not halves and parts with her. She is in it for the long run or not in it at all. It just one of the many things that I love about her!

I'm sitting in her living room thinking about everything that happened and trying to think of someway to fix it. Last time I told her I loved her I was able to cover it up. But now there is no way I can get out of it. And I don't think I want to. I want her to know I love her. When she said she didn't feel the same way, it nearly broke my heart. I didn't know it would hurt like that! I have to fix this!

Just then my phone rang and I nearly chucked the phone across the room in an attempt to answer it.

"Teresa! I'm so glad you called! Where are you? I will come get you!" I'm happy she called! But why isn't she saying anything? I know she is mad but she still could at least say hello. Unless something is wrong... "Teresa?" Come on Lisbon, say something!

I could hear someone but it definitely wasn't Lisbon. They said something about a beautiful woman.

_"If I were you I would think very carefully about the next step you take, Mr. Volker. Back off."_ Lisbon finally spoke but it wasn't to me.

Volker?! What was he doing there? "Okay, Volker's there. He doesn't know i'm listening. Got it. Now can you tell me somehow where you are?"

As I ask the question as I head to my car. Ready to go as soon as she says where she is. I hear him say something but can't make out what it is. I knew I hated this guy, and I haven't even met him!

I hear Lisbon speak again and tell me where she is, _"I mean it, stay back. And out of all the parks you could have gone to you had to pick the one just down the street from my house?"_

"I know that park! But where in the park?" I needed more information then that! I know how hard it must be to tell me without telling me so i'm not holding my breath for anymore information. I will have to guess.

I hear them talk about why he chose that park and Lisbon accusing him of following her. He must have been closer to her now because I herd him say she was right and that he was sent for her. That can not be good! She has to get out of there! Now!

"Run Lisbon! Get away from him as fast as you can!" I'm saying this as I punch the accelerator and speed towards the park.

This time I hear Lisbon talk directly to me, and she doesn't sound like herself. "I can't. Its already done. He is going to take me, Jane." Its very slight but I herd her voice tremble. I doubt Volker herd it, which was good. He needs to think Lisbon is not afraid.

I can hear Volker for sure now, and he is angry. "No! Lisbon you have to fight, you took your gun! Shoot him!"

Volker said another threat and then Lisbon, _"Please let me talk to him...Jane, I have to go...He has my gun... I have one more thing to say before I go, would you just give me one more second?"_ she asked him for permission, always the good girl, my Teresa. _"Jane?"_

"I'm still here love..."

_"What I said earlier, I didn't mean it. Goodbye Patrick!" _She rushed out.

"I love you too, Teresa! This will not happen to me again! I will find you!"

I really can't believe this is happening again! And before we even got started! Someone out there really doesn't want me to be happy. I suppose I deserve it. I know she will most likely be gone by the time I get there but I can't not go! I have to know I tried!

Arriving at my destination, I throw my car in park and start my mad search for the area that she might have been. Asking anyone if they have seen a petit, dark haired women jogging through the park and which way she went. No one was that helpful and it frustrated the hell out of me!

I'm don't know what I should do! I never not know what to do! Should I call the team and tell them what happened? Normally I wouldn't care and just do something about it on my own but this is Lisbon we are talking about! The team needs to know and if we are going to find her, having the team help will give us the best odds! I dial Cho immediately.

"Cho. Get a forensic team to the park by Lisbon's house as quickly as possible. We need tech teams to review traffic cameras for any anomalies. We need-" Cho cut me off.

"Slow down Jane! What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something?" I asked him on impulse and a little hurt. I already know the answer though. Its normally always my fault. I guess it could be my fault. If only I had kept my mouth shut! We could be having a nice breakfast right now and she wouldn't be in any danger!

"Jane. What happened?"

"Lisbon and I got into a fight, she took off for a run to blow off steam, and now someone has her. Volker has her Cho, we have to find her! Get those people here as soon as possible! Please!"

"Okay. Calm down. We are on our way!"

"Thank you!" I hung up and continued my search of the park.

The team and forensic team arrived and started combing the park for anything that might help. They also questioned everyone I already did. They found nothing. They couldn't even find the area where she was. We wouldn't know if the tech team found anything until we got back to the office but I have a feeling they wouldn't find anything either. Volker really covered his tracks! But this whole thing feels a little sloppy...

Later back at the CBI, we talk to the tech guys that went over the camera footage from traffic lights and store cameras that were in the area but only came up with a couple of things, only one that mattered to me. She was taken alive. They left in a black, mid-sized car that was untraceable. No make or model was identifiable, nor did it have a license plate. I'm surprised a cop didn't pull him over. Dammit! And on top of that the windows were tinted! Just what we need...a dead end!

I want to believe we have a little time to find her. If Volker wanted to hurt her he would have done it already and we would have heard about it. Volker loves the attention! I just hope I can keep my cool until we do. Whatever it takes, I will find her and bring her back to me!

* * *

**A/N: Well...what did you think? I really hope you liked it! Im not sure if this chapter really was necessary, but I had fun with it anyway! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Now to continue with whats going on with Teresa Lisbon...! :)**

* * *

We drove for about fifteen minutes before I felt the car stop. I could tell we were on a gravel road and by train tracks, classic hide out for a kidnapper. I figure we are at some sort of abandoned warehouse at the edge of town.

I herd Volker get out of the car, get something from the trunk and then come to open my door.

"Get out." It seems this guy that he works for really scares him. All the sudden he is hard ass, bad cop. I'm bad cop!

I get out and he grabs me by my elbow to lead me in the direction we are supposed to go. I can't see so I stumble a little.

"Not so graceful on your feet are you? Keep moving." He laughed.

"It would be easier if I could see! Do you want to try walking blindly with a kidnapper leading into the unknown?" He was quiet. "I thought so. Give me a break!"

That just made him tug harder. I shuffle along as best I can until we come to a halt.

I hear him punch a code on a key pad and then the door slides open. I hope I seem calm and collected because I sure don't feel that way. Inside I am a big mess! I have no idea whats going on! And on top of that, I can't see and am restrained. Just lovely!

He is leading me around in circles! Maybe just to confuse me because it sure feels like we haven't gone far. Then I am set roughly in a metal chair. The cuffs cut off, only to be replaced with more. One for each wrist. He has yet to remove my head gear so I have no idea how many there are. It could be just him or several more. Who knows! I don't even know if i'm in the dark or a bright room! Its a very horrible feeling having one of your senses taken away. One that many people take for granted! From now on, I will be more grateful for the simple things!

I think i'm left alone for about fifteen minutes before I hear a door open and shut somewhere behind me. I can tell someone is approaching me and fidget a little in my seat.

"There is nothing to be afraid of Teresa. Im not going to hurt you." This voice was different yet still familiar. It sounded a lot like Volker but it had this twinge to it that made my spine tingle and I could tell he was lying by the way he spoke. There was everything to be afraid of and he most definitely was going to hurt me. Maybe not now, but he would later.

"Are you the man in charge?"

"Yes. Yes, I am!" He said proudly and laughed like I was missing some inside joke.

"Well congratulations, you got me. Now, what do you want?"

"I want you to stop looking into Tommy Volker."

"Why didn't you just warn me or something? Kidnapping is a little extreme don't you think?" I tried to reason with him but my intuition told me he was dead set on keeping me here. Whoever is doing this to me seems very disorganized and unprofessional. This plan does not seem very thought out to me.

"Because that would have been to easy and the lesson I want you to learn wouldn't sink in any other way. You are a very persistent person Lisbon."

"So what's the point? What do you want me to learn? And how are going to make it stick?" I asked worried because I had a feeling what he was going to do.

"I told you. Stop looking into Tommy Volker."

"But why? He is a bad man and should pay for what he did. I'm doing my job, and my job is to put him away for a very long time. What is your connection to him? And could you please take this damn hood off my head? I would like to know who i'm talking to."

"I don't think I will Agent. You have meet me though. You know who I am."

I knew is voice was familiar! I just can't put a face to him just yet! Wait...I think I know who this is, and it will explain why this while situation seem so scattered and barely thought out. I wanted to laugh!

I let a small nervous laugh escape and say, "Tommy Volker."

"How did you know? I even changed my voice!" Volker said and held something sharp to my neck. My breathing increased from fear and my mouth went dry. If he could see my face he would be pleased with himself for having scared me. I feel so vulnerable!

"Well...I know you usually hire people to do your dirty work for you. Mr. DeParvine for example...but he couldn't get the job done so you had to do it yourself? Did you have someone else lined up to do the kidnapping?" he was quite, "he backed out didn't he? So, if you want something done right, do it yourself?"

"I underestimated how smart and observant you are. You spend a lot of time with that boyfriend of yours don't you? Oh, excuse me! Your _'consultant'_." He laughed and finally removed whatever he had to my neck and took the hood off my head.

I blinked rapidly, my eyes trying to adjust to the sudden change in lighting while trying to look for the man I was talking to.

"How exactly are you planning to shut me up?" I wondered.

"Well I was just going to ruff you up a bit but I see now that, that is not an option." He came around in front of me so he could study me. "You are very strong willed and determined. You wont give up, leave me alone. And that is a huge problem Agent."

"So you are going to kill me." I stated with a sigh. Trying to hide my fear for so long is exhausting and I just couldn't do it anymore.

"Its the best way." Volker said twirling a knife in his hands, but also eyeing something I couldn't see. I assumed it was my gun. He was trying to decide how to kill me. "But how to do it."

"It won't matter you know. If you kill me or let me go. My team is very good, and they won't give up on me. What are you going to do then, huh? Kill them all too? Either way, you will get caught. I promise you."

I could see that I was getting to him as he began to see my point. His eye were narrowed and concentrated on something far away. I knew he was running through every different scenario he could think of and coming back to the same conclusion every time. He had nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. My team would find him no matter where he went. And if he only new Jane. He lived to avenge the ones he loves. He loves me... I won't be forgotten. The thought made me feel a little better.

Thats when he slapped me across the right side of my face. I couldn't scream it hurt so bad! I could already taste the blood in my mouth and a sting on the cheek that he had hit. Tears started to roll as the pain got a little worse. The hand he hit me with must have still held the knife, it was the only explanation I could come up with for the cut on my face.

Slowly I turn my head to look at him and find he is closer then expected. "I finally broke the great Teresa Lisbon. Good." He was starring me down getting inside my head. "You know...that felt much better then threatening you!" He laughed and slapped my other cheek. It hurt, but not as bad as the other.

It made me angry! I swung my foot at him as hard as I could and hit him where it really hurt. His manhood! Smiling to myself when he doubled over in pain made me forget my own.

"Bitch!" I herd him choke out, then lunge at me. We struggled with each other for a minute. He threw some punches at me, probably bruising my ribs if not fracturing a few. I get a couple of head-butts in and kneed him a few times. But something changed and there was a burning sensation on my torso. I screamed! It hurt so bad, worse then being shot but I somehow found a way past it and hit him again. He fell away giving me enough room to assess the damage. I saw red seeping through my shirt in a thick line across my left rib cage. It had to be a good four or five inches long! It was a nice gash. Damn it! Im no doctor but I don't think its a life threatening injury. Probably just needs stitches.

By now Volker had regained his footing and was making his way to my gun. Jerking and rocking in my chair did nothing for me as far as escaping. It looked as if my only hope of getting out of here was a fully functional S.W.A.T team. But I had a terrible feeling it wasn't coming. No one was coming. No one was even around to hear me call for help. I didn't want to give up but what else could I do really? Even if I was able to knock him unconscious, how was I supposed to get out of my restraints? It was no use! I knew my team would find nothing to lead them to me and I can't do anything myself.

When I look at Volker now I can see that I gave him a nice bloody nose and lip. My gun is aimed and ready to shoot but i'm not the one holding it. He has a wide grin plastered to his face because he knows that this is almost over. I knew it too and excepted my fate by taking a deep breath and closing my eyes. I don't want the last thing I see to be my own gun trained on me. So I try and picture one of the best memories I have. A time I felt truly happy and safe. My time with Jane. I remember the origami frog he made me, the _'i'm sorry'_ gifts of strawberries, our dance at that stupid class reunion. I tried to remember everything I could! He is such a pain in the ass but he is my pain in the ass! It made me smile!

I herd the click of the gun and waited for the shot. When it did come I didn't feel a thing! Because I wasn't the one who was shot. My eyes fly open and fell upon the body of Tommy Volker lying in a pool of his blood with a bullet wound to his chest. Who could have shot him? No one else is here!

Suddenly the lights cut out and i'm in the dark again. I hear someone come in and put my hood back on my head.

Shaking my head back and forth I shout, "Who are you?"

"You know me as Red John."

* * *

**A/N: To me, I didn't do a real good job with this chapter. To tell you the truth, I am looking forward to starting a different story! One that is happier and totally 100% Jane/Lisbon! If you didn't like it i'm so sorry!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Here is the next one!**

* * *

"Red John?" I mumbled as I went into shock. I didn't know what to do, or what to say. Red John saved me from being killed? Why? This is all so, so strange!

"Yes, the one and only!" Again I new this voice and right away who it was. I know the identity of Red John! But I wasn't about to tell him that. I needed to know why he saved me.

I cleared my throat and spoke in a low voice, "Why?"

"Why what?" He asked in a chipper voice. "You better ask your questions quick!"

"Why did you save me?"

"Oh I didn't save you dear. Well I guess I did...i'm saving you from myself. I want to have the pleasure of killing you and watching Patrick suffer all over again! Thomas Volker got in the way of that. He had to go." Red John explained.

"Oh." Was all I had to say.

"You only have a couple more minutes. Any more questions?"

"Can I at least know who you are before you kill me?" I asked in what I hoped to be a voice that sounded desperate and defeated.

"No. I'm not going to show you my face because i'm not going to kill you. At least not right now anyway!" he snickered.

Oh thank God! I let out a sigh of relief and let my head droop forward. I could finally relax a little. Well as much as you can when you have the most notorious serial killer of all time looming over you telling you he isn't going to kill you...yet.

"You still aren't in the clear Teresa. You will be living on high alert from now on. It will get terribly exhausting and once you let your guard down I will come for you again. As for Jane...you might want to enjoy it while it lasts. You know how crazy he gets when it comes to me. I'm counting on Jane killing me you know! And when he does, it will be for his wife, daughter then you. You will always be second choice. Well, in this case, third." He almost sounded sad and sorry for me.

What he says I already know and have come to terms with it. I know they will be first priority but its better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all. So I will enjoy the time I have with him even though his heart might not fully be in it. I will have to live with that. Red John has done so much to so many people, including the man I love and I wish I could blow his brains out right here right now!

"You are a sick man and I hope Jane or one of us kills you!" I shout and try to wiggle free again but its still no use. I mostly just did it for show.

I felt him approach and kneel down in front of me, "Now, now Teresa. No need to be rude! I did just save your life you know. But it seems our time together is up. And its to bad, we could have had some fun!" One of his hands had placed itself on my bare knee and was caressing the skin there. It was all I could do not to jerk away from his touch and kick him like I had Volker. I didn't want to upset the man. The hand was inching further and further upward making me very uncomfortable. He reached the hem of my shorts and I felt the tips of his fingers start to find their way underneath. That was far enough! I had to get him to stop! In the distance I could hear sirens of police cars, perfect!

I bounced my knee up once and said through clenched teeth, "Get away from me! You better run unless you plan to die right now. The police are here, you don't have much time." Why was helping him escape? I had no idea!

"Oh I knew how much time I had. I called them!" His and squeezed my thigh once and then disappeared. "Have fun explaining this to your friends!" He stood up, then leaned in to whisper, "See you around Teresa."

I huffed and herd him run away. He even called the police? What is he trying to do, make up for what he has done? Absolutely not! He just didn't want me to die here.

Now that the danger was gone I could finally fully relax! I try and take a deep breath to calm myself but couldn't. Right, my injuries! I hurt everywhere! The gash on my side is still bleeding and I can't take a deep breath because of my bruised ribs. Oh and I can't forget the lovely plastic burns I have on my wrists from the zip ties.

"Lisbon?!" I herd someone yell.

"Over here!"

The hood was taken off me again and instead of fear I felt relief. I couldn't help but smile at them! It was Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt. But where was Jane? I would have thought he would have been the first to me. The team saw my face fall and in turn theirs did too.

"Whats wrong Boss?" Van Pelt said coming to cut the zip ties, while Rigsby flagged the EMT's down.

"Where's Jane?" They just smile and look at each other as if I missed something. "Guys?"

"Jane said he would meet you at the hospital." Van Pelt told me.

"Oh no! No hospital! They can look me over here." I protested.

Cho finally spoke up, "He said you would say that. Thats why he is at the hospital. He said to tell you if you want to see him you better get in the ambulance and let them take you." Cho explained while we made our way out of the warehouse. The EMT's hot on my trail trying to assess me. I wobbled out into the warm sun and let the paramedics wrap my body temporarily for the ride to the hospital.

I really wanted to see Jane but I did not want to go! Especially in a damn ambulance! "Fine I will go to the E.R. but one of you has to drive me. I am not riding in that." Gesturing to the ambulance in disgust.

"Wow Jane was right."

"Shut up Rigsby."

The ride to the hospital was anything but quite. Rigsby was driving while Van Pelt and another investigator went over what happened with me. Cho had opted to take his own car. Maybe the ambulance would have been better! I told them everything I knew, relayed the whole thing. But chose to keep the part about Red John a secret until I could speak to Jane. He needed to be the first to know. I just told them that one minute Volker had my gun aimed at me and the next he laying dead. I didn't know where the shot came from.

"Can this interrogation wait?" I winced. "And can't you go any faster Rigsby?" I really wanted to see Jane. I needed to see Jane.

"You really want to see Jane don't you Boss?" Rigsby half laughed.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I do. But I am in pain, and the sooner I get there the sooner I can go home! So if you could pick up the pace please, that would be great." I said moving around a little in my seat trying to find a position that didn't hurt.

"Yes Boss."

I herd a snicker from the back seat and turned just in time to see Van Pelt look away and out the window. She was trying so hard not to smile.

* * *

**A/N: Another one done. I hope you liked it! Please leave me a review! I really hope you like it! I think the next one might be the last... :( I'll see what happens!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So here is the last chapter...I really hope you all have enjoyed reading this. Sorry for any mistakes! I was finishing this at like 1am. :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...as usual! **

* * *

Arriving at the hospital I am met with a wheel chair and a couple of smiling nurses.

"I am perfectly capable of walking, thank you." I wave the help away and start to limp my way to the entrance of the E.R. My team was never far from my side as I walked. Neither was the nursing staff and it became a little bothersome.

I stopped and turned to the group behind me, "You know I am not going to break walking 10 feet to be admitted."

"Oh give them a break Teresa. They are worried about you." I herd the smile in his voice come from behind me.

"Shut up Jane." I said. The nerve of that man! Of course I know they are worried. I have eyes and ears.

Jane? Jane!

I spin around to face him but regret it immediately. A sharp pain shoots through my ribs and I feel the temporary stitches on my cut restrict the movement and aggravate the injury further. I double over and all at once people are around me asking a million questions.

I feel a warm, loving arm snake around my waist to help keep me upright. Thank god he didn't pick me up bridle style and insist on carrying me to where I needed to go. He then told a nurse, "I think she will take that wheel chair now." I groan in protest but sat in the chair anyway.

I glare at Jane and he just smiles back. How can I be upset at that face? I can never stay mad at him for long can I? Looking at him, I see relief in his features and another emotion trying to overrule that relief. Love. I can't help but smile back. He comes to kneel in front of me and places both hands on my face, but being careful of the side with the cut. His hands were soft and comforting, I sigh and lean into them, liking the contact. One thumb began to sooth the angry red mark on my cheek. It felt nice. For once I wasn't in pain.

"I am so glad you're safe. You have no idea what that did to me. You think you could try and not do it again?" He asked jokingly but with an underlying seriousness.

My smile grew a little, "I make no promises, but i'll try. For you...I will try." I whispered the last part so only he heard.

"Thank you." He leaned in to kiss me but was interrupted by a nurse saying that I really should be examined now.

I heard the team 'shhh' her but it was too late, the moment was lost. But I had to be a little glad for the interruption though, who would want a first kiss to be on display in front of a whole E.R. and its staff? I wouldn't. I think I would like to concentrate on the kiss not on whats going on around me.

Jane dropped his hands and his forehead came to rest on mine with a sigh. I had to laugh a little at his expression even though it hurt because who wouldn't laugh at the pout that was now plastered on his face. He laughed too, then pulled away only to press a lingering kiss to where his head had been only a moment ago.

"Later." I said and turned to the nusre that had ahold of my wheel chair. "He is the first to come back. No one else."

"Gee, thanks Boss!" Rigsby said looking at the rest of the team.

"They can come too. But guys, I need to speak to Jane first okay?"

They shook their heads yes and looked at me with smiles. If only they knew what I had to tell him. I mean, I will tell them too but Jane has the right to know first.

Jane noticed the change in my voice but nodded, grabbed my hand, gave it a kiss and smiled. "Later."

It was probably a couple hours later, after they wheeled me back here before they said I could have visitors. They were still waiting for my x-rays to come back along with blood work so they said they would tell my team they could come see me. I said a thank you and waited for Jane, knowing I would see him first if they kept their promise.

I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror on the wall and definitely don't like the way I look. Gosh, I have bags under my eyes, no make up on, my hair is a mess. How could no one had said something? Combing my fingers through my hair trying to tame the wild mess, I didn't see Jane standing there in the doorway starring at me.

I was still trying to get my appearance under control when he cleared his throat. I jump and my hand flew to my heart.

He laughed and walked in, "Sorry! I know, I know...'Don't do that Jane'." He quoted me, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hi." I grumbled

"Hi."

He is smiling at me that crazy contagious smile again and leaning in. His lips are only a fraction away, I can feel his warm breath on my face. But I have to stop him, I have to tell him about Red John first. I must tell him. Placing a hand on his chest he stops but doesn't move away.

"Jane..."

"Hmm..." Since I wouldn't let him kiss my lips he settled for my jaw and neck. Driving me crazy of course. But I wasn't going to let him distract me yet, I needed to tell him.

"Jane. Someone shot Volker right before he was about to shoot me." God! The things this man can do to me! It's making it really hard to speak in full sentences. And he hasn't even kissed me on my mouth yet!

"I know, someone called 911 and told them where to find you. I knew you where going to be okay thats why I met you here. You taste amazing." He murmured against the sweet spot just below my ear. By now my arms have come around him and were exploring the hair at the base of his head and sometimes my fingers would venture below the collar of his shirt and then migrate back into his hair.

I didn't want him to stop but I knew once I told him this next part her would. Savoring the last of his kisses before he stops, I clutch him tighter. Well as tight as my injuries would let me.

Loosening my grip I say, "It was Red John."

The kisses stopped, as I knew they would and he slowly pulled back to look at me. His eyes were searching. Searching for what? I don't know. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"He told me Jane."

"You talked to him?" He had been looking away from me when he asked if I was sure but now he faced me, with the look of terror and hate written on his face.

"Yes."

He was fuming and pacing, I didn't know what to do. "What happened Lisbon? I want details, please!"

"Okay, I will tell you! But first, please Jane, will you sit down?" I tried.

He took a few deep breaths and then did as asked and sat on the bed again.

"Thank you. So Volker and I had just had our fight and he found a way to my gun. He pointed but never got the chance to shoot. I didn't know what was going on because I the lights went out and someone had put that damn hood back over my head again. I asked who he was and he told me he was Red John."

"He told you."

"He told me that he saved me so he could have me all to himself. He is the only one that gets the pleasure of watching you crumble. Again."

Jane didn't say anything and he didn't have to. I already know whats going through his head. What always goes through his head. His family, the haunting red smiley on his wall, his revenge. I can only imagine what its like. The room was so quite you were afraid to speak. Also the tension could be cut with a knife so I decide to take another note from Jane's book and try to lighten the mood.

"If I didn't already hate him, I would because he got a little handsy before he left."

Jane's head whipped around so fast, he could have had whiplash, "He _touched_ you?" He said through his teeth.

So much for lightening mood. Jane was angry. I have never seen him so upset!

"Calm down Jane, please! He touched my thigh, I wasn't-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because suddenly Jane's lips where on mine. Stunned, but only for a second before I find myself kissing him back. He tastes so sweet, whether it be from the honey or sugar in his tea or just his natural taste, I knew that I could never have enough. I wanted him in every part of my life. Every hour, every minute, every second of every day! All of it! I needed him and I know he needs me too.

The kiss deepened when I felt his tongue glide over my bottom lip, asking for entry. I didn't hesitate in granting his request. We explored each other for a moment before the need for air became to much and we had to break apart. But Jane didn't stop there, he moved his mouth back to my neck and jaw like before. He found the pulse point at my neck and kissed and nipped at that too. Confirming that I was alive and marking me as his. I normally would have protested this mark of territory, but it was just to good to stop. Hands started to wander, and somehow the top to my hospital gown had come undone and was threatening to fall. I tried to wiggle closer to him but the pain had gotten worse. I had been successfully ignoring it but it became to much.

"Ahh, that hurts!" I felt Jane back away instantly with an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry Lisbon! I didn't mean to hurt you! You want a nurse? I will get a nurse." Jane scrambled. But I grabbed his hand.

"Jane, i'm okay. No nurse. It was my fault anyway." I smiled.

"I'm still sorry. I shouldn't have jumped you like that. Its just he makes me so mad! How dare he touch you like that! And with his creepy killer hands! Its disgusting." He finished.

"I agree. But please don't be sorry about the kiss. I happened to think it was pretty damn amazing." I said tying up my gown again before anything was prematurely exposed.

"Did I do that?" He asked and gestured to what I was doing.

"I believe you did."

"Sorry...again." He said and offered to help me, which I let him do.

We were silent for a moment, slowly coming down from our high and I choose that moment to tell him. I grabbed his hand, "I know who he is Patrick. I recognized his voice."

"What? Who?" He said jumping up again.

"We have no proof of this, only my word against his. So please, please don't do something stupid."

He just looked me waiting for my answer. I sighed and said, "Robert Kirkland of Homeland Security."

Janes face became a stone wall. A mask. I couldn't tell what he was thinking and it scared me.

Just then the team came in and found us like that. Jane starring off into space and me clutching his hand so he couldn't run away.

"What did we miss?" Van Pelt asked her team members.

"I don't know, I thought they would be making out when we came in." Rigsby said.

"They will tell us, just...calm down." Cho.

I had heard them enter but refused to let my eyes leave Jane. But after a couple of minutes, I felt comfortable enough to look away and explain what happened to the team. My second family.

They were shocked, liked Jane, but understood we needed solid proof that Robert Kirkland was in fact Red John. I just needed to convince Jane of that.

"Jane? Will you look at me?"

He didn't budge.

"If I have to stand on this bed to look you in the eye then so be it. What will it be Jane? Look at me or risk hurting myself more, so I can talk to you while looking in you in the eye?"

That seemed to catch his attention. He broke out of his spell and sat down again, looking straight at me. It was good to know he was still thinking about my welfare.

"Thank you. Do you want to get revenge for your family?"

"Yes. You know that."

"Then please let us get the proof we need. We can't have another Timothy Carter. You put us through hell when you killed him. Jane, please. Don't go after him. We need you out here with us. I need you. We are better with you and I know you have become a better person with us. And what about us? I told you this morning this won't end nice if I have to arrest you for murder. Trust me I don't want to have to. If not do it for those reasons, do it for Angela and Charlotte. They wouldn't want you to rot in jail for having killed another man. They would want Red John to be the one to rot in jail. Not their wonderful husband and father. So Jane, will you promise that you won't go after him?" I had given my speech and prayed to God that something got through.

He looked at me with tears brimming in his eyes. He slowly smiled and reached for my face. Caressing it softly he quoted, "I make no promises, but i'll try. For you...I will try."

Smiling, "Thats all I ask."

He leaned in and kissed me again and we heard a collective gasp from our extended family behind us. We just smiled against each others lips and waved them away.

We broke apart because I remembered something very important I had to tell him.

"I love you." I said breathless.

"And I love you." He answered giving me several quick kisses.

"I love you, I love you, I love you..." I repeated.

"Yes I know! As much as I love hearing you say that, why so many?" He laughed and brushed a lock of hair out of my face.

"I guess I just like the way it sounds." I told him. "I love you."

"I do too." Jane said as he came in for another mind blowing kiss.

Red John told me I would be I would be living on high alert from now on knowing he was after me. But what he didn't know was that I have the best people on my side looking out for me. They really are the best, and I don't do enough to show them. He said that when I let my guard down, that is when he will come for me but there are a whole hell of a lot of people he will have to go through. Let him try. He will fail.

* * *

**A/N: I would just like to say a big _THANK YOU_ to all of you who have continued to read this and left a review! I love that so many of you have liked it enough to follow it to the end! And who knows...I might write a companion piece that involves bringing Red John down. Would anyone like that? Anyway, you guys are awesome! Oh and a special shout out to moonlight64! You helped make this story happen and I thank you for that! Also a huge thank you to Lalalupin for all your support! _THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!_ On another note- Im going to be posting another multi-chapter soon! I hope you will read it too! Look for the title _"Together Lets..."_ Major fluff and romance in that one :) **

**_THANK YOU!_**


End file.
